My Little Sonic: Mobian Boy Adventures
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: The spin-off/continuation of My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy. Follow Sonic and the rest of the gang as they explore high school and try to have the everyday normal teenage life, but with Sonic it is impossible. Image used is owned & created by Maxus-the-fox.
1. Intro & Rules

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Singing the intro their MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

* * *

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end _

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

There you go, people that's like your T.V. intro for this fanfic. Anyway this is how things work I will make chapters/episodes and here is the fun part you guys will be able to help make it too. Bet your excited, now you just have an idea type it in your review, still show how you feel about the chapter in the reviews, and I'll give you credit like this.

* * *

This chapter was made by TheAwesomeCoolJay &amp; who ever made an awesome idea.

* * *

Now don't get your hopes, don't think I will always get your review for a chapter I'm not being mean, I'm being generous because everyone deserves a chance. Also don't just make it about Sonic all the time, this thing was made for wacky adventures happening in that world and try not to make this a total love story. Oh big note I'm still not doing fan characters.

* * *

**IMPORTANT BELOW THIS LINE**

* * *

1\. Gonna treat this like a show, so 15 chapters is a season.  
2\. Might be real long or a tad short, remember people it is about quality  
3\. Yes it might be similar to the popular story **The many misadventures of Sonic and Rainbow, **but not aiming to copy or be like them, seriously I like and respect the creators.  
4\. Already got the first episode, Rainbow Rocks, because it was requested from the other story so any reviews on this will be episode two.  
5\. Will try to multitask with this and current trilogy story

* * *

Thank you for your time, looking for great ideas, positive feedback from you guys, and a bit of criticism like a real show creator would be treated. **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	2. Episode 1

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

* * *

_Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style_

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 1: **Sonic Rocks!**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

Requested by: Everybody

* * *

In a cafe we see three hooded teenage girls at booth waiting for their iced coffee. When they received their beverages the three took off their to reveal that they are The Dazzlings. Angry and taking a huge sip out of her drink was the leader, Adagio Dazzle.

"I can't believe it, all that planning, all that power, yet we still lost!" Adagio furiously said as she stopped drinking.

"Yeah we lost, it happened, time to move on." Aria Blaze said as she nonchalantly went back to sipping her coffee.

"She's right Adagio." Sonata Dusk happily said as she added sugar into her coffee and started to shake it. "Sure we are tone deaf and completely powerless, but look on the bright side."

"What's the bright side here?" Adagio painfully annoyed.

"Um I really don't have a answer there." The carefree Dazzling answered. "But hey since we are not evil and bent on taking over the world anymore, how about we focus on boys."

"Boys?" Aria replying to Sonata's statement. "We maybe teenage girls Sonata, but we are not stereotypes."

"Ooh there's a cute one!" Sonata said ignoring her friend and pointing at the door.

Not really interested but having nothing better to do Adagio and Aria turned to see this boy. What they saw was a blue haired teen enter the café and order a muffin. His muffin was all set and ready, but one of the people working there tripped and splashed hot coffee on the boy. Not screaming, but definitely in pain from the heat of the beverage, the boy angrily grabbed his muffin from the counter, mutter a few words that weren't to friendly and left.

"Well that was worth turning around." Aria said as a smile grew on her face.

"That tension that guy had would have been a nice meal if we still had ou-" Adagio stopped when she something in the air.

What she saw was something she never thought she would see again, Equestrian magic. It was in the air a good stream of it and since magic was unpredictable it went to nearest host or should we say hosts. The magic had made its way into the Dazzling, who had a glow, for a second, in each of their eyes and around their necks was their pendants.

"Did you two feel that?" The leader of the Dazzlings asking the rest of her crew.

"Yeah I do, Sonata what about you?" Aria asked.

"I totally feel it, all that sugar got me all jittery, weird you guys didn't add any sugar to your coffee." The airhead said as she made a grab towards another sugar packet.

"You really are the worst." The gloomy girl telling her 'friend'.

"No, the magic that just got into us!" The leader said as she got seriously angry, but she calmed down and realized something. "Wait if what just is true, then our powers should be restored."

Not wasting any time the Dazzlings tried to sing and to their surprise and pleasure they could sing again.

"Where did this come from?" Aria questioning the magic.

"Who cares we can start over again, right Adagio?" Sonata asking the leader.

"This is good, but it's not enough." Adagio answered unsatisfied. "Anyway taking over comes second, first things first we take care of those seven who defeated us."

"I agree, but don't you think we need to find the source of the magic." Aria stating the obvious.

"Maybe it was all the tension from the cute boy." Sonata happily thinking of that boy.

"That's a good theory and all Sonata, but we need proof of that."

"Well that is Sonic, his love clone anyway, but basically the same guy who is a hero from a whole different universe, it's all here in this article on my phone if you want to see?" The scatterbrain girl said as she presented her phone to them.

When both of them looked at the cell phone they saw everything about Sonic. They read about all his adventures in this world, but what they really liked was the part which said he was created magically. After they got done Adagio and Aria looked at Sonata, curious about this new intelligence she showed.

"Sonata is that really you?" Adagio asking.

"Of course it's me, now can we have a cake made into a pie!" She answered jumping up and down as a result of the sugar rush.

"Ladies and gentlemen she is back." Aria said as she witness the return of her friend.

"That didn't last too long, but this information is useful." Adagio telling her crew as an evil smile grew on her face. "We will infiltrate the school, in disguise, cause some problems for Sonic."

"Sounds like fun." Aria commented as a smile grew back her face.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as we get to see him again." Sonata excited to see Sonic once again.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

In the morning we see all the students from Canterlot High arrive on school on the bus, but one student actually ran to school from home. That student was Sonic who made running to school his morning exercise. Coming to his side was his best bud Flash, who discussed with Sonic very important information.

"Okay man we got to decide what game to get Immortal Combat XI, Alcatraz Knight, or Final Imagination XV?" Flash asking Sonic.

"All those are so tight, but can we have all three?" Sonic oozing in excitement for the games.

"Oh yeah sure, you know me Sonic I'm a billionaire I just buy anything." Flash being super sarcastic.

"Okay no need fo-" Sonic was stopped when a water balloon hit him in the face.

Students all around saw this and began laughing at Sonic, who got slightly angry because he was humiliated and he didn't know who did it. From a window in the school was the Dazzlings who hid once the water balloon was thrown.

"Sonic prepare for the worst day of your life." Adagio said as she stared at the work she had done.

In gym class we see Sonic playing basketball with the rest of the boys, watching him was the Dazzlings who were hiding under the bleachers. When the ball was shot it missed and hit the rim, the ball was in the air and Sonic was prepared to catch it.

"Okay Sonata do your thing." Aria said as she and Adagio covered their ears.

"SONIC YOUR SO HOT!" Sonata yelled.

"Huh?" Sonic responding to whatever said that.

He looked around to see what called his name, but failing to pay attention led to the basketball hitting him in the face.

"Really again!" Sonic getting annoyed by once again getting hit in the face.

Under the bleachers laughing was the Dazzlings who were also absorbing the tension from Sonic.

"One more should do it, by the way Sonata all you had to do was say his name." Adagio commented.

"Yeah I know." The ditz answered.

"Yeah your the worst and your weird." Aria said.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

* * *

At lunch Sonic has a tray and it was filled with his favorite food and was walking towards a table were his friends were sitting. At a table by themselves were the Dazzlings who had their hoods to remain hidden.

"So Aria what's your plan to upset Sonic?" The leader asked.

"Something bad and I mean bad." She answered.

"You got to tell me." Adagio said with a bit of excitement.

"Alright if you really want to know, I changed his milk."

"Really that's the best you got, that has got to the most stupi-"

"AW GROSS SPOILED MILK!" Sonic yelled in disgust.

"Well never mind." Adagio and her own way of saying good job.

With that last bit of irritation falling upon Sonic the Dazzlings had enough power to enact their revenge on the Rainbooms. After school ended the Rainbooms decided to stay in their spot and practice for the next competition. When something open the door no person came, which got all their attention what came rolling in was a small container which released a gas which put all seven of them to sleep. Walking in there was the Dazzlings who had on masks, protecting them from the gas.

"The things you can make in science class." Adagio said as she went to Rainbow Dash and search through her clothes for something.

"So we got them, but what's next?" Aria questioning the next course of action.

"We get Sonic to come to us and seeing his friends in danger will cause him to get so worked up he will just be the perfect power source until we completely drain him."

"Adagio question real quick, how do we get him to come?" Sonata asked.

"Oh he will get the message." She answered as she pulled RD's cell phone from her jacket.

* * *

**THAT STAGE IN THE MOVIE... YOU KNOW WERE THEY GOT TRAPPED THE FINAL BATTLE TOOK PLACE THERE**

* * *

Arriving down the path was Sonic who was looking around to see nothing, but empty rows of seats. Sonic took his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages.

"Come see us practice and tell us how we did?" Sonic reading the message. "So where are they?"

All of a sudden the lights on the stage had turned on revealing people on the stage, but it wasn't the Rainbooms. It was the Dazzlings surprising Sonic, who was so lost on what was going on, that all changed when he saw the three girls transform. The three of them had pony like ears, extended ponytails, and fin-like wings, Sonic got into a fighting stance and began questioning them.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" Sonic demanding answers.

"We are The Dazzlings an-"

"Hey if you survive this would you like to go out?" Sonata happily asking Sonic and interrupting her leader.

There was a short pause, but everything went back to normal when Aria slapped Sonata in the back of the head.

"Wait the Dazzlings, Dash told me about you, your that group of girls who tried to take over the school with your singing." The hero realizing his foes.

"No need for an introduction needed, I like that." Aria said as she and the rest of crew ascended in the air. "As for your friends their safe, for now at least."

"Why you!" Sonic yelled as he charged towards them.

The hero leaped in the air and try to take them all down at once, but was repelled back by the girls' astral projections coming out of them.

"Ow, rough landing." Sonic stated when he crashed to the ground. "Well things finally got interesting." He said as he cracked his knuckles and went back to battle.

Sonic used his speed to zigzag and confuse the projections so he could get close. He sidestepped one, rolled under the next, and for the last one he jumped over it and face the Dazzlings once again. Sonic almost in touch with them saw their glow pendants around their necks and concluded their power would be lost without them.

"Sorry girls but your jewelry has to go." Sonic as he tried to make a grab for them.

He almost succeeded but one of the astral projections made a quick save and tackled Sonic, making him hit the ground once again. Getting back to his feet Sonic simply growled, but stopped when he saw the Dazzlings glow brighter.

"That's right get angrier, the more you rage on the stronger we get!" A confident Adagio told him.

_"Heh, typical bad guys, they always blurt out helpful stuff." _The blue haired teen thought to himself.

With that information he just got, an idea popped up in Sonic's head, but in order for him to complete his plan Sonic had to get something first. So quick as a flash the hero left, confusing the Dazzlings, only a few seconds later Sonic had return with a boom box.

"Really your gonna try to defeat us with music, that's our thing." A cocky Aria said.

"Just give up Sonic you have no chance." Adagio concluded

"That's what they all say." Sonic chuckled as he turned the boom box on.

* * *

**THE MUSIC IS FROM THE SONG STRONGER THAN YOU FROM THE SHOW STEVEN UNIVERSE. ANYTHNG IN PARENTHESES IS NOT PART OF THE SONG IT IS THE STORY HAPPENING WHILE HE IS SINGING.**

* * *

_The name is Sonic_

_Calm and chill_

_Fighting to survive, but it don't matter _

_Cause my rhymes are ill (_The astral projections circle around slowly)

_And I will fulfill_

_A hero's destiny is my will_

_I'll make sure no one follows your rules_

_So come at with your fancy jewels_

_Made a mistake fighting me_

_But lets go, one on_ _three _(They charge at Sonic)

_Try to make yourself rulers, your trying label_

_Go ahead and try to hit me if your able _(Sonic is easily dodging them and keeping his cool)

_I see your getting angry, I see a tingle _(The Dazzlings getting furious as Sonic outstages them)

_Are you all just mad, because your single_

_Yeah you all just think your so clever _(Sonic sees the projections coming at him from the front, left, &amp; right)

_But I'll always fight the good fight forever _(He jumps in the air and the projections collide with each other)

_And my friends will always be better than you are_

_I am the Element o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-ove_

_O-o-o-o-of_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove(3X)_

Sonic remained calm and continued to dodge the attacks. The projections decided to attack him all together with a screech attack, it hit and left Sonic in a crater under some rocks. The teen pushed the rocks off, but he was hurt really bad, but he showed no agony or anger.

_This is my story_

_This is my life _

_I do what I do because it is right_

_I will never give up my freedom _

_That's a reason to always fight _(Getting back in his stance)

_I see that your all still tingle_

_Not my fault your all single_

_I know you think I'm something you can feed off of_

_Cause you think rage is what I'm made of_

_But I am more than just that_

_I'll explain to you all with this rap _(They charge at him for one final attack)

_I am the wind _(Sonic Dodges one)

_I am a knight _(Dodges the second one)

_I am the Fastest Thing Alive _(Dodges the third one with a jump)

_I am the Element o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-ove_

_O-o-o-o-of_

_And I'm stronger than you_

_Lo-o-o-ove_

_O-o-o-o-of_

_Lo-o-o-ove_

_And I'm stronger than you_

* * *

**END**

* * *

That final jump he did was enough to get close to them and when he did, Sonic took them all down crashing to the stage. The Dazzlings were up first and they saw their projections were gone which meant one thing and it was what they dread.

"He didn't take th-"

"Excuse me ladies looking for these?" Sonic happily interrupting Adagio and showing them all their pendants in his hands. "Now for the moment we have all been waiting for." Sonic said as threw the gems to the ground, shattering them.

"Will be back Sonic!" Adagio said as she and her teammates slowly backed up. "Sonata go!"

"Call me." Sonata said to Sonic before she pulled and threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

The smoke screen had created a diversion for the Dazzlings to get away, that didn't matter to Sonic because his friends came first. With his speed he was able to find the stage door the girls were trapped in. Sonic opened the door and saw them all sleeping still, he sighed in relief seeing that they were all okay. Using his speed again Sonic was able transport them home and after a long day like that, Sonic decided to get some sleep at Flash's house.

"Man I hate all nighters." The tired hero yawned as he put his hand on the door to open it.

When he did open it he saw Flash playing video games.

"Aw, Sonic you finally made it man, ready to play?" Flash said as grabbed another controller for Sonic.

Flash didn't get an answer so he turned to see Sonic asleep on the couch.

"What got him so tired?" Flash asked scratching his head.

The End

* * *

Sonic series belongs to **SEGA**

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to **Hasbro**

Song used in story is a parody of a song from Steven Universe owned by **Rebecca &amp; Cartoon Network**

* * *

Wow that was a lot of typing back and forth between phone and computer promise I will not try to take as long and if I do then please try to understand my life is very busy. The next episode will come next than the main story gets it's chapter. Also, OVER 3000 WORDS PEACE!


	3. Episode 2

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 2: **A day with the principal**

Idea: **SonicTeam765**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

At Canterlot High, the final bell had rang and students were exiting the building and going home. Walking slowly out of the building was a group that had six girls and one boy, who were worried and confused because one more person was missing from this group.

"Why would Celestia call Sonic to the office like this?" Rainbow Dash asking the rest of them with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Dash, I'm pretty sure he's not in any trouble." Twilight trying to comfort her friend.

"From what I heard from him, this is something that both him and the principal needed to discuss." Flash explaing the situation.

"Must be something real important since you girls don't have any dialogue." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity.

Those three stared at her for minute and were about to say something, but some force from the fourth dimension (me), decided to just go to the next scene... and main part of the story chapter/episode.

* * *

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE **

* * *

"Glad to you have you in I'm office Sonic." Celestia said.

"Good to be in it, glad not to be in trouble, but it's good to be here." The hero chuckled.

"Try to keep it that way, anyway you do know why your here right?"

"Yeah." Sonic sighed a little unhappy. "I'm different from everyone else so that means I can't participate in any school activities at all."

"Well yes, and no." Celestia correcting his statement as she stood up.

"Wait I'm confused."

As the blue hero sat there he saw the principal walk towards the large glass window behind her. Celestia pushed it all the way open and stepped on the edge, this got Sonic to stand up out of his seat immediately. The principal turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll catch me." She told him as she fell backwards.

Falling from a three storey building was dangerous, but Celestia had total confidence in what she said. Running down the building was Sonic, who raced to save the falling principal, he made it to ground without breaking a sweat. Sticking his arms out, Sonic successfully caught Celestia, who was pleased with his actions.

"Told you." She said as she got up and from Sonic's arms.

"_Wow she is some kind of crazy, who would do that... besides me." _The blue haired teen thinking to himself. "Um not to be rude ma'am, but WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A little example to show how your not different, you're just unique." Celestia answered him as she turned around once again and walked away from the school. "Now come with me I'm buying us lunch."

"I would totally question your motives right now, but who am I to turn down free food." He said catching up to Celestia.

* * *

**RANDOM DINER**

* * *

Celestia stared at awe at what Sonic ate, all she had was just a sandwich, what Sonic had was 15 chili dogs and the boy showed no sign of throwing it back up.

"Don't look so surprised I can eat a lot more than this." Sonic boasting.

"Really unique, now I can finally be serious with you Sonic." Celestia said as she took one final slip from her cup. "When it comes down to it, Sonic you are above a humans naturally abilities."

"So no sports?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Bingo." She answered. "But clubs at the school or any other activity use can definitely use your gift."

"Heh, thanks Celestia glad to know that I'm not limited everywhere." Sonic happy to know he is able to do his speed at school. "Well I'm stuffed you ready to go?"

"Sure." The principal answering him.

Before they could get up and go they were both halted by the waitress who gave Celestia the bill for the food. She completely forgot, but when she came to her senses she happily grabbed the bill from the waitress and was ready to pay, until she saw how much it was.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Sonic said as he walked to her side to look at it. "Mamma Mia!" He said when he saw the bill.

"Sonic this is over 100 and that mostly came from your food." She told while sounding less happy.

"Could be worse it could be over 9000." The blue haired teen nervously said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your gonna help pay." Celestia said quietly trying not to make a scene, but with a scary glare.

"I don't have any money on me." He said emptying his pockets. "So with that I'm gone."

The hero turned around and tried to make a quick dash away, but the principal grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Detention for a month or you'll pay?" The principal offering him a choice.

"Okay I'll pay, but I don't have any money."

"There are other ways." She said growing a smile on her face.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

* * *

Now at the diner was Celestia who was sitting down watching some T.V., while Sonic was sweeping.

"Am I done yet!" Sonic complained.

"Not, yet they told me after this you got to clean some dishes." Celestia happily told him. "Hope those chili dogs were worth it."

The End

* * *

Sonic series belongs to **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to **Hasbro.**

* * *

Again this was done by phone which takes a good while. Big thanks, appreciation, and shout outs to SonicTeam765 for this funny little episode. Alright now I have to a chapter on the main story. PEACE!


	4. Episode 3

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land _

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand _

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten _

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook _

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end _

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World _

* * *

Episode 3: **Scaring Sonic**

Idea: **TheSonicHeroes**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Late at night in Pinkie Pie's house she and her gal and male pals were there watching a scary movie. This movie involved an insane person, who would chase people around with a large weapon, while the psycho had some sort of sports mask.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If you still have not realized what the movie is, let me give you a real HUGE hint.

* * *

The movie ended with the villain getting his last victim, who screamed at the top of her lungs, and with that the screen faded to black and the words '**THE END' **were in red. When it was all over the girls were relieved, but their faces still had that scared expression on their faces. The movie even made the boys scared, well one at least, that boy was Flash. The only one who was not scared was Sonic who just yawned at the end.

"So is it over?" The hero asked with much fatigue in his voice.

"What's the matter Sonic, you didn't enjoy _Saturday the 14th_?" Pinkie Pie asking him.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: How about now?

* * *

"It was a good movie and all, but you know nothing scares me so it was just a regular movie to me." Sonic answered.

"Oh come on, I'll admit there are just a few things that scare me, so there has got to be something that scares you." Rainbow Dash telling him.

"Nope, nothing scares me, anyway it's getting kinda late so me and sir gets scared easily are gonna take our leave."

"Hey!" Flash realizing Sonic was talking about him.

When the boys left the house Flash, was a bit angry at Sonic, which made the teen question if his joke went to far.

"Hey man are you alright?" Sonic asking him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings man, I was just playing around."

"It's not what you said Sonic, it was just what happen when we're watching the movie."

"What do you mean?"

"When the scariest parts in the movie happen all the girls cling immediately to you, including Twilight. Flash told him with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh that, well you see that wasn't my plan, that was just all in the moment. The hero chuckled nervously.

"Your right girls will hug something if they get scared, but Sonic I swear sometimes your just trying to get every girl to love you, but you don't even know it."

"Flash your making my life sound like a story."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh the obvious irony

* * *

Back at Pinkie's place Dash was just a bit miffed about Sonic not being scared of anything. In her head she couldn't let it go, he must be scared of something she thought, so tired of brainstorming to herself she decided to ask her friends for help.

"Well I must admit I have been always curious about what really scares him." Twilight said.

"Gotta be somethin, no feller I know is that tough." Applejack commented.

"If he is scared of something it must be the most dreadful thing!" Rarity added her own little comment.

"It's probably gonna be something silly made up by Jay." Pinkie Pie as the group looked at her and wonder who was this Jay person.

"What ever he is scared of just keep me far away from it." Fluttershy said while still trembling from the movie.

"Well it's decided, we have to find out what scares Sonic and the best way to do it is to use our own methods." Dash explaining the plan.

"That's good and all, but to set this off we are going to need to be at a place, where the environment is just creepy." Twilight said.

As they ponder on where their location would be for Sonic's first scare, Applejack had the perfect place in mind.

"Ladies we have the barn on my farm, in the mornin it looks all peaceful and calm, but at night it's sure to give even Sonic a fright." The cowgirl telling her friends.

It was agreed that was going to be their spot, they would need time to set up, but once they made the preparations ready they would make a message to get Sonic's attention.

* * *

**FLASH'S HOUSE**

* * *

It was 10:00 P.M. and both teenage boys did what they were suppose to do on a school night, play video games until 1:00. Everything was just fine until Sonic received a text message on his phone.

"Now who could that be?" Sonic said as he paused the game. "Oh it's from Dash."

"What does she want?" Flash asked him.

"She and the rest of the girls have got a special surprise just for me at Applejack's place."

"Like I said before man, gotta keep an eye on you to make sure you don't steal Twilight from me." The jealous teen giving Sonic that skeptical look.

"Its not like that dude, maybe it's some kind of food in honor of my good deeds, I can't keep them waiting." Sonic as he hurried his way out the door.

In a few minutes Sonic was able to make it to the farm, but what he was welcome to was an arrow pointing into a barn, who's door went open and close due to the wind.

"Oh I see what's going on, well might as well play along." Sonic said to himself as proceeded to walk inside.

When he entered the barn, the door immediately shut behind him.

"Cliche much, alright who's up first."

Sonic got his answer when he saw a large person with a leather mask on and apron on, but he ignored that because he noticed this guy had a chainsaw in hand. The man revved up the saw and slowly approached Sonic, but surprise, surprise, made his way towards him. When the two males made it to each other Sonic was first to speak.

"So Big Mac your sister got you to do this?" Sonic breaking the silence.

"Eeyup." The older apple brother answered

"There are more to come aren't there?"

"Eeyup."

"Well you played your part great, I'll see ya at school." The blue haired teen hi fiving Big Mac as he made his exit. "Is that really the best you girls got?"

To answer him smoke started to appear around Sonic and suddenly light shined on one person. This person was girl, but this girl had was wearing a white dress, but it looked like it was torn up and cut. Sonic moved forward to this girl, but she quickly turned around and screamed revealing make up just smeared horribly on a face.

"Geez, Rarity your not looking pretty at all." Sonic laughed.

Hearing that Rarity in her disguise was in tears and bolted away from Sonic. The boy wanted to apologize, but he was stopped when he heard a noise from the shadows. Sonic backed up a little and saw a rabbit, a bear, and a fox his size come towards him.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That's for you FNAF fans out there.

* * *

"Guys that's not scary." Sonic telling who he suspected to be Dash, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie.

The three in the suits went back to the shadows and to discuss us how much that plan had failed.

"Okay girls that was all your best shots, but wait a minute there is Fluttershy you guys got me real scared." A sarcastic Sonic chuckled. "Okay Fluttershy what you got fo-"

He stopped talking because he heard the noise of doom, yes Sonic heard the clicking sound of an Orca.

"AHHHHH, KILLER WHALE!" Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground in fear.

"Coming out the shadows was Fluttershy who had her phone in hand, which had an animal noise app, after her plan worked she turned it off.

All the girls came out the dark and began to laugh at the teenager who blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay you got me, but can you all keep this a secret from Flash." Sonic asking them desperately.

"That's not gonna work man, since I'm already here." Flash coming out of the dark too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Twilight texted me right after you left, and when I was told about the plan and just to make things easier for them I quick texted them about your experience with sea animals."

"None of us wanted to use that at first, but Fluttershy felt like it would be effective." Twilight said.

"And boy was it, you should see the look on your face!" RD laughing away.

Everyone started to laugh again, Sonic realized this was all in good fun and decided to laugh with them, hey if you can't beat them, join them.

The End

* * *

Sonic series belongs to **SEGA **

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by **Hasbro **

* * *

Well that was a cool little episode if I do say so myself thank you TheSonicHeroes. Remember if you want a chance to see your chapter idea up remember to **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	5. Episode 4

Before the intro starts let me just say this, this wait was not suppose to happen. Right after episode 3 I was all ready to make the next one. Now reviews came, but when I read them it felt like you guys aren't really trying.

* * *

**Speed the Hedgehog: **No other Sonic character, besides Sonic, will be in this.

**TheSonicHeroes: **You just had an episode, I'm spacing you out so you might have one more in this season, like maybe in the double digits. Also your idea kinda pauses me, where does he get this crystal? I really can't just make up stuff on the fly like that. Sorry.

**Christian Ape99: **Never gonna happen. Not in this story, not in any of my stories. I know your background, I was ignoring you, but now my patience is up, review or don't review, I don't care, make up some BS reason if you want I don't care. You made an enemy with me, so I hope you don't review anything stupid again, but knowing you, you probably will, also if I ever met you things will get physical and painful, the pain would be inflicted to you by the way.

* * *

Wow, the two guys I talked about your alright I got no beef with you. Hey guys real quick if anyone of you know **Gold the Fox **tell him I made a funny, alright on with the story.

* * *

Music Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 4: **Mega Teen **

Idea: **kaijudude1000 **

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It's the weekend and everything in the city was peaceful, kids were playing around, adults enjoying food from restaurants, and the elderly, well they were just sleeping. Yes everything was peaceful, that was until a giant lizard monster appeared from the sky.

"Well that is something you don't see that everyday." A male citizen said calmly during the moment.

"No, no you don't, should we start running and screaming now?" Another citizen asking the man next to him.

"Most definitely."

The two men started to scream, they would soon be joined by the rest of the citizens of the city who when they saw the monstrosity rampaging through the city. The monster was destroying buildings with strikes from its claws, breaking cars with stomps from its feet, and causing small earthquakes with its tail bouncing up and down.

"Can anybody save us!?" A woman screamed.

The answer to her and the rest of the city's problem was standing on a tall building right behind the monster. It was a blue haired teenager who had his arms cross, but was smiling when he looked at his opponent.

"Well monster of the week you picked the wrong city to mess with, but consider yourself lucky because your about to beaten by..." He stopped because he stepped off the building and in his way to make it look cooler.

While he was in the air the teen decided to activate his secret weapon, in the middle of his clothing was some sort of metal chest piece which the teen promptly pressed. When he did that metal robotic armor started to spread around him from the chest piece.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Just think of it like the Iron Man way of getting armor, but don't worry it is not that kind of armor, it's really looks like RoboCop with a blue slick design with tons of upgrades

* * *

The armor finally covered the boy's body and when it was on him, the teen immediately activated the rocket boots to stop his fall and with boots activated the hero decided to fly towards the monster. Hearing something behind him the monster turned around and received a punch from the armored hero, which sent the monster stumbling back.

"Mega Teen!" The hero said finishing his previous sentence.

The people cheered for the arrival of this hero and although they were thankful for him, they felt like his name was off for some reason.

"Excuse me, mister Mega Teen sir?" A kid from group of people who was cheering the hero. "Not to be rude, but shouldn't the name be **Mega Ma-**"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there kid!" The hero stopping the young boy from finishing his sentence. "That's copyrighted."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Well it is.

* * *

To break up that moment was the monster who back up and furiously roared at the hero who hit him.

"Guess I can't just takeout a ripoff of Godzilla in one shot." He said turning back to the monster. "Okay ugly ready to continue round one."

The monster answered back with another roar and came charging at the hero.

"I thought so."

Both were coming at each other, but something put the fight on pause, and that something was a teacher?

"Sonic that is enough." Ms. Cheerliee said to hero stopping him from finishing the rest of his reading project.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That's right this was all a assignment for Sonic

* * *

"But I was just getting to the good part." Sonic telling his teacher.

"Sonic the assignment was creative writing, not make a story where your the main character and save the day."

"Technically I'm not in the story it is just some dude with blue hair, and you got to admit it was okay, I mean everybody was entertained right?" Sonic trying to get the class on his side.

The class nodded in agreement.

"See."

"Fine." Cheerliee sighed. "But your getting a C."

"Really?" He said in displeasure.

"Do you want an F?"

"I'm okay with a C!"

The End

* * *

Yeah that was cool thanks kaijudude1000 for this and don't worry that fight will be continued in future episode. Anyway episode 5 is gonna be made by me, because I got a good one that we all can enjoy. Don't everyone will still get chance to get their ideas made, **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	6. Episode 5

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 5: **Karate Dash Tournament **

Idea:** TheAwesomeCoolJay **

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was working, her job, as usual, was kicking apples down trees and getting them in baskets. Easy job for her, but her two friends wanted to help anyway, those two friends being Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"I really appreciate the help from you two, but y 'know I can handle this myself." Applejack telling them.

"AJ it's the least we can do." Dash said as she set her sights on another tree and got into a fighting stance. "Besides I need a little exercise, for the upcoming karate tournament." She said as she gave the tree a hard kick.

"Now it makes sense, hey Sonic you thinking about about getting in that tournament?" The cowgirl asking the boy.

"Nah, not my time to show off, I'm giving it all to Rainbow Dash." Sonic said as winked at his girlfriend.

"Thanks dude." Dash said to him with a small blush.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Here comes the moment breaker.

* * *

"No problem, besides I don't feel like beating you again." Sonic said, but quickly regretted. _'Why would I say that!?' _He thought to himself as he turned to see Rainbow Dash's reaction.

"Oh so your saying you can beat me easy just because you won in a little match between me that one time!" Dash angrily said as she stop kicking and stomped her foot to the ground.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: The fight she is talking about is the little sparring match she and Sonic had in My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy.

* * *

" No I'm not saying that, what I meant was if I did enter the tournament it wouldn't be fair to others, and it would be weird fighting you again because, well." The teenager was thinking real hard what words to use to not make his situation worse. "Because I would have to go easy on you again." Sonic nervously said as let a small chuckle loose.

"So you never took me seriously, even when I was going my hardest." The rainbow haired girl said angrily with her hands on her hip now.

" Feel free to cut in any time Applejack." Sonic desperately trying to get any kind of help possible.

"Ain't my problem." The cowgirl responded. "Well I here Granny Smith calling me, I'm coming!" Applejack making an excuse to get away as grabbed her basket of apples and left.

"That was a lie you did, your suppose to be HONEST!" Sonic screamed to the girl leaving, but quickly turned his attention back to the angry girl. "Look Dash, I'm sorry how can I make it up to you."

"What you can do is sign up for the karate tournament, survive some fights, make it to the finals, and fight me for real." Dash said as she turned her back to Sonic.

"But Dash-"

"See you there." She interrupted him and walked away.

"Aw great, can the day get any worse." He questioned to himself as he punched a tree in anger.

Due to the force of the punch tons of apples fell off the tree and hit Sonic in the head.

"Of course."

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER **

* * *

Walking to and arriving at the dojo where the tournament would be held, Sonic saw the poster about the upcoming event. It said this was happening tomorrow and it was going to a 8 man bracket, Sonic really didn't feel like doing this, but he had to or he'll have to deal with Dash later. With the information he got Sonic turned around and walked away, but he accidentally bump into some guys.

"Sorry about that." Sonic trying to apologize.

"You better be!" The tall one said.

"Watch where your going next time loser!" The medium sized one said.

"Or next time we might mess you up!" The small one said.

"Lot of trash talking coming from chumps like all you!" Sonic retorted back to the bullies.

"Oh we got ourselves a tough guy, well just you wait tomorrow punk you'll get yours." The tall one said as he and the rest of his crew walked off.

_'Man those guys are jerks, that's probably going to be the only good reason why I'll be in the tournament tomorrow.' _Sonic thought to himself.

"Okay fellas we're going to have to pull out all the tricks to beat that wannabe Rainbow Crash." The tall bully said to his group.

This caught Sonic's attention so he decided to sneak up closer and listen to the conversation.

"Don't worry about it Hoops, me and Score are on the job." The one with light gray hair said.

"Yeah Dumb-Bell is right we got this man." Score added on.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score aren't made up, they are three bullies from the episode Sonic Rainboom. But just saying those names HA!

* * *

Hearing this Sonic quickly made his way out of the dojo and thought of what to do next.

"I could tell Dash about those dudes cheating, but she won't believe me, no other choice but to fight it out tomorrow." He said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

It was the day of the karate tournament and there crowd was pumped to see some action and the contestants are really pumped to fight. Speaking of the contestants those who were competing Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Hoops, Dumb-Bell, Score, Derpy, Bulk Biceps, and Trixie.

* * *

**Round 1 FIGHT**

* * *

Rainbow Dash vs. Derpy

"Take this!" Derpy said to her opponent as she did a flying kick.

Dash counter by simply stepping out of the way and letting the girl miss and fly right out of the ring and crash into wall. Derpy laid on the ground in a daze, the announcer declared Rainbow Dash the winner due to TKO.

"Thanks for coming Derpy." Dash said as she celebrate.

"What went wrong?" Derpy said in her daze.

The crowd cheered and laughed.

Hoops vs. Trixie

"Now you all will witness how great and powerful Trixie is in combat!" She said as she charge at Hoops.

"That's it come closer." Hoops said to himself under his breath as pats his taped knuckles.

Once she was close enough Hoops ducked Trixie's attack and delivered a hard punch to her knee. Once the blow connected Trixie fell to down to one leg in pain, the announcer saw that Trixie wasn't going to stand back up so called this one and gave the victory to Hoops.

"How could one punch to the knee take me out?" The silver haired girl said she grasped her knee.

"All it takes is training." Hoops bragged. _ 'And some well hidden brass knuckles.' _He thought to himself.

The crowd wasn't too sure how to feel about this, but a few clapped.

Dumb-Bell vs. Score

"Ready man?" Dumb-Bell asking Score.

"Always." Score answered back.

Instead of a fight the crowd was showed a rock paper scissors match, which Dumb-Bell won.

"Oh well you beat me again old friend, um excuse mister announcer guy yeah I forfeit." Score said raising his hand in defeat.

The announcer knew that match was sorry, but he had no choice since Score forfeited, so Dumb-Bell is the winner, which made the crowd boo them both.

Sonic vs. Bulk Biceps

"YOUR GOING DOWN, YEAH!" Biceps shouted as he begin to flex.

"Wow man you must hit gym every day, but that doesn't mean you'll beat me." Sonic said getting into a stance.

Bulk ran towards Sonic and attempted a grab, but Sonic rolled out of the way and Sonic went to punch him in the chest. That failed, completely, because it was like punching a wall, Sonic stood there shocked, but got over it and went for a backflip kick. It hit but it only stunned Bulk, who got angrier.

"Okay I can't knock you out by normal means, but I have an idea that just might work." Sonic said as he got ready for Bulk.

The big brute came running and threw a heavy hard punch at Sonic, but to everyone's surprise Sonic grabbed Bulk's arm and went with the motion Bulk supplied and tossed him over his head. A loud thud was heard in the dojo and the people saw Bulk was through, because Sonic had one foot over the jock.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Sonic said claiming victory.

The announcer happily called Sonic the winner in this bout and cheers from the crowd also helped back it up. The three bullies couldn't believe their eyes, while Dash just chuckled at Sonic's lame joke.

* * *

**Round 2 FIGHT **

* * *

Sonic vs. Dumb-Bell

"Real surprise I'm not fighting Biceps, but hey this will be easier." The bully mocking Sonic.

"I'm not surprised on how fast I'm gonna win this." Sonic mocked right back.

"Why you!"

The fight had started Dumb-Bell had the same idea of Hoops, he was going to use brass knuckles to knock out Sonic, but our hero made quick work of his opponent with a quick roundhouse kick.

"And your done too."

Sonic walked over to the unconscious boys and tore off their tape and revealed to everyone they had brass knuckles on. The crowd booed them, the officials kicked them out, and a new announcement was that the athletes were being checked.

"Aw crud." Hoops said in fear as rushed to a trash can.

Rainbow had saw Hoops at the trash can and she saw him get rid of some brass knuckles. Dash could of easily told the officials about that, but she decided to get Hoops herself. She also Sonic protected her again, she blushed with embarrassment because of that and the fact she got him in this mess.

"Okay dude I'm sorry for the trouble I put you through, but don't worry I'll pay you back." Dashie said to herself as she looked at Sonic.

After the athletes were all cleared the next fight was ready to go.

Rainbow Dash vs. Hoops

Hoops looked nervous, but got over and made his way towards Dash, to his surprise hold her by the arms.

"What's wrong Rainbow Crash, you scared of me?" Hoops asked staring her in the face.

"No, just want you up close so I can do this!" She told him.

Dash broke the hold Hoops had on her and began her attack, she did multiple punches to the stomach and stomped hard on his foot. To finish it all up Rainbow Dash gave Hoops an uppercut to end it all, the boy went a good distance in the air and fell to the ground knocked out.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: AWESOME COMBO! FLAWLESS VICTORY.

* * *

The announcer called Dash the winner of this fight and the crowd and Sonic cheered for her. The announcer told everyone that the next and final fight will start in five minutes. Dash decided to use that time to talk to Sonic in the practice room. Once they were alone Sonic put his hand out for a handshake for Rainbow Dash.

"Way to go RD, you kicked his butt!" Sonic congratulating her.

"Look dude I'm sorry for what I said, can you forgive me?" Dash pleading.

" "It's all cool Rainbow, we all mess up sometimes, I mean look at all the times I messed up." He said to her putting his hands on her arms. "But enough of that, it's almost time for our match and I'm not holding back."

"Bring it on." She told with her smile growing back on her face.

* * *

**Final Round FIGHT**

Sonic vs. Rainbow Dash

When it was all said Sonic and Dash charged at each other both with punches and kicks, both counter each other so well so the deciding point for the victory would be hard to tell. Sonic used his strength to hold Rainbow's arms, to counter him Dash kissed him to distract him. It worked Sonic was in a daze, this was it Dash got a free opportunity, she broke free of his grips and put all her strength in this uppercut, it connected and sent Sonic across the ring and it was over Sonic was knocked out.

"Thank's Sonic." Dash said exhausted as she fell to one knee.

The announcer and crowd cheered for that epic match, while the officials went over to Rainbow Dash and Sonic. They were going to help, but the two were able to get up on their and once they were up they went to each other.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The hero said with a smirk.

"So glad you didn't use your speed or I would have been done for sure." She told him.

To end it all up Sonic grabbed her hand and put it in the air while he had his other hand pointed at her, showing that she was the winner. With show of sportsmanship the everybody cheered and clapped for those two.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE DOJO**

* * *

Hoops and his goons were outside the dojo together in pain.

"Well that backfired." Dumb-Bell said as he rubbed his head.

"YA THINK!" Hoops screamed at him.

"Hey guys I just remembered." Score getting their attention. "That was Sonic, you know that dude who saved the whole school and junk."

There was a silence for a moment.

"YOUR TELLING US THIS NOW!" Hoops &amp; Dumb-Bell screamed as they got up and jumped their friend.

The End

* * *

Satisfied, I know you are, remember **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	7. Episode 6

Man wolves are getting a bad rep now, I wonder why?

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 6: **Song writing together**

Idea: **ChappyTales **

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

In the morning at Rainbow Dash's house, well to be more specific in the garage was Sonic and Rainbow Dash playing around with guitars.

"Wow Sonic you really know how to play a guitar." Dash admiring Sonic's skill with the instrument.

"Thanks Dash, your not so bad yourself." Sonic complimenting her back.

"So how you get so good with a guitar?"

The blue haired teenager stopped playing for a minute and paused for a second to think about that question that was asked. When he finally thought of an answer Sonic smiled and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"It's like my speed Dash, I was born with this talent." Sonic answering her question.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh Sonic the reason your good with guitars is because of writers who made you good with them in TV shows and comics

"You can do anything, can't you Sonic?"

"Basically the idea baby." Sonic arrogantly said.

"Well except swim, the most basic thing ever." Dash said to him with sly smile.

"Oh, looks like someone has jokes."

"I work with what you give." She said to him, while she put her guitar down. "So Sonic you know any songs?"

"Um yeah, but these songs just go through my head, while I run." Sonic said scratching his hair.

"Well how we bring those ideas out of your head and we sing them ourselves."

"Aw sweet, I always wanted to actually say the words that were going through my head, but with some music going along with them it's gonna be tight."

"Well let's get started." Rainbow Dash said as she pulled out a pencil and paper. "Just give me some lyrics and we'll get the music started."

The teen hero thought for a minute on what song would best be suited for him and Dash. In his mind there were a lot of songs he and Rainbow Dash could do together, but when it came down to it Sonic knew one that they both could relate to.

"Put down the pencil and paper Dashie, we got to get the music going." Sonic said picking up Rainbow's guitar.

"But we haven't wrote lyrics for a song." She told him.

"Trust me once we get started, you'll know what to say." He happily told her as he gave her the guitar.

With both guitars in hand Sonic decided to lead things off, once he got started Dash played on her guitar to match.

* * *

**MUSIC BEING PLAYED: _SONIC BOOM_ FROM SONIC CD, BUT I'M USING THE CRUSH 40 VERSION, WHY BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU ALL LIKE THAT VERSION BETTER.**

* * *

Sonic starts singing first.

"_If you're strong_

_You can fly_

_You can reach the other side"_

_Of the rainbow" _(Sonic points to Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow Dash begins to realize where Sonic is going with this, so she starts to sing.

_"It's all right_

_Take a chance_

_Cause there is no circumstance_

_That you can't handle_

_When you use your mind"_

Both start to sing, **in parentheses is Dash only though**

_"Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster_)

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, whoa_

_Our time is now _

_We can't hide_

_The feelings we have for each other_

_We make it happen _

_Make it happen_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Whoa_

Both of them stop singinsinging aand one epic guitar part, once it was done they resume the singing.

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)_

_Sonia __Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, yeah_

They end it and Rainbow immediately hugs Sonic.

"Sonic that was awesome!" She said.

"Yeah I know, but that's expected from a sonic boom." Sonic said with a smirk and winked.

The End

* * *

Well that was an entertaining chapter, but I know I could do better songs from Sonic like: **Escape from the city, Reach for the Stars, &amp; Live and Learn, **but I felt like Sonic Boom worked so much better. Shoutout to the author and friend **ChappyTales, **go and check his story it is really cool, like this idea he had. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	8. Episode 7

Well I feel accomplished, me and some other people made a friend feel better and continue his work. Also my friend got rid of some darn dirty ape

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 7: **Night of the boys**

Idea: ** SubZPhantomX**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It's Friday and school had just ended, it was the start of the weekend and man did everybody have plans. Walking away on the sidewalk was our six main female friends, who decided to have a slumber party at Pinkie Pie's house, but the two males had other plans.

"Okay you two have fun, but don't get too wild and out of control." Twilight telling both of them.

"No promises Twilight, guy's night can get a little crazy and with Sonic as my bud things could get a little wild." Flash responding back to her.

"He's right ya know." Sonic added on as he got pumped. "Man tonight is going to be epic!"

"So what plans do you guys actually have for the night?" Dash asking them.

"Oh you know guy stuff." The blue haired speedy teen answered.

"Basically the opposite of what you girls have planned." The blue haired normal teen added on.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: For those who think consequences won't come after what they said, your inconsiderate.

* * *

Hearing the words that came out both of their mouths the girls stopped walking, had their arms crossed and once the stopped to look at them they saw each of them had a frown on their face.

"Was it something we said?" Sonic and Flash asked nervously as they backed up a bit.

"So ya think just because we're girls, we're gonna stay up all night talking bout boys, making our nails look pretty, and watching movies about vampires and werewolves!" Applejack angrily said to them.

"Although that does sounds good, Applejack has a point, we do more than just feminine things at the slumber party." Rarity sorta backing Applejack up.

"Yeah, what we have plan is going to epic." Fluttershy speaking up, mildly though.

"Yeah we're having are own gaming tournament, and it's gonna be live on _**Stitch.**_" Pinkie Pie referencing something in our world.

With that final sentence said the girls left the boys going to Pinkie's place to get ready, real ticked off though.

"Shoot, you think they will forgive us?" Sonic asking Flash.

"Yeah, they just need time to cool off, but come on we got to get ready for tonight!" He answered as he and Sonic rushed home.

* * *

**5:00 P.M. FLASH'S HOUSE **

* * *

Leaving out of the house was the duo of Sonic and Flash who were prepared to make the night theirs. Their first stop they were going to was the Sugarcube Cube to have a challenge of champions. When they arrived there, Sonic and Flash sat at the counter and asked the owners to bring them both a gallon of milk.

"First one to down their milk, is the winner." Sonic telling Flash.

"Prepare to be the fastest at losing." Flash taunting him as both grabbed the handle of their milk.

In a few seconds both teens were chugging down their milk and neither showed signs of slowing down. At the halfway point of their gallons, Flash stopped because he felt something wrong in his stomach.

"Oh man maybe this wasn't a good idea." Flash nervously told Sonic as he rushed to nearest restroom to throw up.

"Looks like somebody can't take it!" The teen hero taunting his friend blowing chunks. "Looks like I'm the only real guy who ca-" He stopped because he felt his stomach feel the same way.

Not wasting any time Sonic went in to the restroom and headed to another stall to vomit. Behind the counter were the owners, the woman looked confused, but the man understood.

"Honey what's wrong with those boys?" Mrs. Cake asking her husband.

"It's guy thing sweetie." Mr. Cake answering her.

* * *

**7:00 P.M. it was a lot of vomiting **

* * *

Their next stop was going to the bowling alley and once they got there they started to compete with each other. All they did was get strike after strike, impressing the girls, and angering the guys though. When Sonic and Flash sat down to break from their they saw they were surrounded by the angry guys.

"Fellas what's the problem here?" Flash asking as he got up from his seat.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL OUR GIRLS!" One of the guys shouted.

"One, we're not, Two, what are you guys gonna do if we are?" The speedy teen said getting his fists ready.

Without wasting any time all the guys commence fighting, normally two against a gang of guys would be bad, but with Sonic that made a difference changer. It took a while but Sonic and Flash took care of all of the guys coming at them, they were about to celebrate but they saw the manager about to call the police, so they quickly made their leave.

* * *

**8:45 P.M.**

* * *

The duo stopped at some alley and thought about their actions tonight.

"Tonight was epic!" Flash shouted to the night sky.

"Yeah it was, but what's next for us?" Sonic talking about their next stop.

Just than a police car pulled up in front of the alley and flashed it's sirens.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Well that was unexpected.

* * *

Sonic and Flash looked at each other and thought they were really going to jail, but when the man stepped out of the car the boys expression completely changed. It was Twilight's brother Shining Armor who smiled at them.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was completely unexpected. He was/still is a cop in My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy, go read it for yourself.

* * *

"Just having a night of fun boys?" Armor asked with a chuckle.

"Yup." Both them answered.

"Well the night is still young how about we hit up some restaurant and get some grub." The cool cop told.

Not missing the offer for free food Sonic and Flash rushed to car and drive off with Shining Armor. To make it more appropriate Sonic, Flash, and Shining Armor rolled down their windows and howled in the night.

The End

* * *

Dang that was fun, mad props to **SubZPhantomX ** for this cool chapter. So guys just suggest something for episode 8, show some love to my other current story My Little Sonic: Friendship in the Lost World, **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) and PEACE!


	9. Episode 8

To the guest who is disliked the most, your pathetic, that is all.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 8: **Chilling with the other groups**

Idea: **Infernites11**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

At school the students in all the classes were bored of the tests, studying, and teachers talking, it was all so dull, but that all changed when the bell ranged. This was a special bell for the students of Canterlot High because this bell announced it was free period.

"FREEDOM!" Sonic shouted happily as he and the rest of his classmates rejoiced in the moment.

They did have freedom, that would last an hour, but it was an hour to do whatever they want. Sonic, Flash, and the rest of the students in all of the classes went to enjoy this hour. While walking down the hallway Sonic noticed many different groups.

"Hey Flash I know I'm I stand out from everybody else, but now it looks I'm my own species right now." Sonic looking at all the groups.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you about this, well give me a minute." Flash told them as he cleared his throat. "We got the techies, the fashionistas, the drama people, the eco kids, and yours truly is part of the rockers."

"Well rock n roll star, introduce me to your band." The main character happily told his friend.

Glad his friend wanted to see his band, Flash walked towards his group while Sonic followed.

* * *

**CAUTION: The following characters names your about to hear may sound made up, but they are officially named that by the MLP wiki. Seriously I'm not making them up.**

* * *

**THE ROCKERS**

* * *

In the gym on stage playing around on their instruments was the two members of the band known as Flash Drive. These two members were Ringo and Brawly Beats who were happy to see the two people approaching them.

"Sonic meet my buds, my bass guitarist Ringo and my drummer Brawly Beats." Flash introducing his friends to his friend.

"How's it going fellas?" Sonic greeting them with his hand sticking out for a handshake.

"It's about time you introduce us to the famous hero, seriously Flash what took you so long?"Ringo said shaking Sonic's hand.

" Dude appreciate what you did, saving our lives and our school." Brawly Beats who came up next to shake his hand.

"Hey it's just what I do, so I heard you guys can rock." The hero said.

"We sure can, what about you?" Ringo asked.

"I've been known to _Crush 40 _here and there." He answered.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: See what I did there.

* * *

The three of them didn't know how to respond to that, but they kept the chat going.

"So Sonic since your a bit of a rock n roller yourself, any advice for our us." Brawly asking.

"Well I really don't have anything to say, but the name bothers me." Sonic nervously telling the band.

"Wait what's wrong with the name?" Flash asked with his arms crossed.

"Nothing really, it's just the name of a small device." Sonic trying to fix what he said. "And that kinda sounds not so epic."

"He's right you know." Ringo commented. "I told you at the beginning we should of name ourselves **_The Beetles._**"

"What about my suggestion **_Neon Underground_**." The drummer joining in the discussion.

"We're really gonna do this again!" Flash now getting annoyed with his band members.

The three of them began to argue over the name of the band, Sonic tried to calm them down, but ultimately failed doing so. So he decided to walk off and let them work it out, the teenager decided to chill outside for a bit. Stepping outside Sonic saw on the steps some students sitting there and they were in loose, colorful clothes.

* * *

**THE ECO-KIDS**

* * *

One of the kids turned and noticed Sonic and invited to sit with them, having nothing better to do Sonic decided to sit with them.

"Quite an honor that we have the one and only Sonic sit among us." The person who invited him over said.

"Thanks, um-"

"Sorry about that man, the name is Captain Planet."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Shoutouts to those who have actually seen that cartoon back in the day.

* * *

"And these are my peeps, Green Cycle and Paisley."

"How's it going buddy." Green Cycle greeting Sonic.

"It's so nice to finally and actually talk to you Sonic." Paisley said.

"Sup to all of you, so what's going on out here." Sonic asked.

"Nothing really just enjoying the beauty of nature." Cycle answering him.

"No sight is better." Planet added on.

"Ain't that the truth, beats sitting in the cafeteria and see all that meat everybody be chowing down." Paisley said in disgust.

"Um all the meat?" The blue haired teen questioned

"Yes all of it in there is so gross."

"Especially those chili dogs." Green Cycle added.

"Yeah, we should really talk to the principal to get those banned from lunch, what do you think Son-" Captain Planet stopped when he noticed Sonic disappeared. "Huh, he must be doing our job for us."

Back in the school Sonic was walking through the hallway, thinking about what just happen.

"Have my favorite food banned, I don't think so." Sonic said to himself.

Walking through the hallway he noticed a door and saw people in chairs laughing, thinking he could find peace here Sonic went inside.

* * *

**THE DRAMA KIDS**

* * *

Sonic was greeted by three girls in this room, there names were Octavia, Golden Hazel, and Watermelody.

"You know Sonic we were about to actually look for you." Octavia said.

"Yeah we needed you for something real important." Hazel said.

"What's so important you girls need me for?" Sonic asked.

"Well the school play is in a few days and decided you should be the male lead." Watermelody told him.

"What no way!" Sonic protested.

To convince him the girls pleaded and made their faces look real sad, this made Sonic feel bad so he had no choice but to agree. With him accepting, the girls celebrated while Sonic sighed in defeat and left.

"How come women can just make me do whatever they want." Sonic trying to understand his issue with women.

* * *

**THE FASHIONISTAS**

* * *

Sonic noticed another room and a saw a note on the door. The door had said that males are needed to try on outfits for a club activity. Not really up to that Sonic decided to make a quick exit away from here.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I would have totally bounced if I saw something like that.

* * *

Sonic dashed away quickly and entered a room without reading were he was going to. When he turned to see his surroundings he saw students at computers.

"Heh, looks like I found the computer room." Sonic chuckled to himself.

* * *

**THE TECHIES **

* * *

No one had even looked up when Sonic came in, they were way into playing on the computers.

"Jeez what are you guys playing on there." He said as walked over to one guy and looked at the computer screen.

Sonic was surprised they weren't playing games, what they were doing though, completely confused him. They were on some website and they were typing their own stories.

"Who would do something like this?" Sonic asked himself.

At that very moment the bell ranged signaling the end of the free period, a lot of groans were heard from inside the school. Sonic didn't feel bad though, he felt he has done a lot in an hour.

"So much done, in such small time."

The End

* * *

Well that was an episode full of nonstop typing, thanks **Infernites11, **you made me work. Anyway request for the next episode. Show my other current story some love and **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	10. Episode 9

Apparently if someone doesn't know where you live, that makes them stupid. How dumb does that sound, how dumb do you think the person who typed that is from a scale 1 to 10.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 9: **Kiss Cam FAIL**

Idea: **Flare Dart**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Wow what a great day it is to have friends, because eight lucky teens are right outside a baseball stadium. Why are they their, well that's simple, one of them entered a contest and, well let them explain it.

"Well dudes and dudettes are you ready to see a baseball game!" Rainbow Dash told her friends.

"YES!" Everybody answering her, pumped with excitement.

"I still can't believe you won that contest." Twilight said to her.

"Yeah, hard to believe you would answer a question from a book over the radio were the public can hear you." Rarity commented.

"Well in order to get an awesome reward, you have to be an egghead sometimes, no offense Twilight." A cocky Dash said.

"None taken, I think." An unsure Twilight responded back.

"I still can't believe when you won you got exactly eight tickets." Fluttershy finally speaking.

"Yeah, its totally crazy it's almost like our lives are like a T.V. show wink wink." Pinkie Pie literally said out loud as she did the action.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I swear she just do it to make me mad!

* * *

"Anyway, back to the baseball game." Flash trying get everything back to reality.

"Yeah about the baseball game, who's playing it in it anyway?" The curious Sonic asked.

"Dodge Junction **A's **and Manehattan **Knicks**." Flash answering his friend's question.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: These are based off real teams, which are Dodge City, Kansas baseball team which are called the A's and Manhattan, New York basketball team the New York Knicks, yeah Manhattan didn't have a baseball team.

* * *

With everything thing said the teenagers walked in the stadium to watch the baseball game. When they got inside the teens took a minute to watch in awe at all of the fans here who wanted to see a this game. The group of friends finally went to their seats and from the order they were sitting it was Sonic, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Flash.

* * *

**END OF FIRST INNING, START OF SECOND**

* * *

What a game so far the Knicks currently have three points to the A's one, the crowd was excited, but to get them more in a mood the people who controlled the stadium decided it was time for the kiss cam. When the kiss cam started couples who were spotted on the cam immediately started to make out.

"Man that kiss cam can really surprise a person, but not a guy lik-" Sonic stopped when he noticed the kiss cam was now on him and Rarity.

The group was surprised once this happen, and man was Rarity and Sonic blushing, Dash's face was red too, but that was more anger than embarrassment. The blue blur sensed his girlfriend's anger and quickly made a plan to get out of this situation.

"Sorry folks it's not happening!" The blue haired teen telling all who were in the stadium.

Saying that Sonic received nothing but boos from everybody, it was only natural that he did get boos, because that's just tradition.

* * *

**END OF SECOND INNING, START OF THIRD**

* * *

Game still going on strong the A's have now made a comeback, now they lead with five points, while the Knicks still have their three. It was time again for the kiss cam, but our hero had a plan for it. He decided to switch places with Rainbow Dash, so now he couldn't get caught again.

"Man I'm a genius." Sonic bragged about himself as he relaxed in his seat.

"You sure about that?" Pinkie giggled to Sonic.

At first he didn't get what she meant until he looked up and saw that the kiss cam was now on him and Pinkie Pie. Dash again was mad at Sonic, again Sonic told the crowd it's wasn't going to happen, and again Sonic was assaulted by boos.

* * *

**END OF THIRD INNING, START OF FOURTH**

* * *

An amazing comeback now coming from the Knicks who time this game up six to six. Having two kiss cam not working out the people working it decided to give it a break now. Sonic sighed in relief when he noticed their was no kiss cam, but that relief would soon go away when Rainbow Dash decided to switch seats with Pinkie Pie, why he was worried, she had that look in her eye.

"Your not doing this on purpose, are you?" The rainbow haired girl asked him, while she cracked her knuckles at the same time.

"Come on Dash you know me." Sonic nervously said.

"Yeah I do, I know you like to flirt a lot."

"Okay you may now me too well."

Once he said that he noticed her karate chop his arm rest off, the creepy thing about it was she did it, but kept that menacing smile on her face.

"Okay new plan you stay here, the kiss cam comes out, and boom we make out for the crowd." Our main character desperately trying to reason with her.

That menacing smile soon turn to a cute one as she nodded to agree to Sonic's terms.

* * *

**END OF FOURTH INNING, START OF FIFTH**

* * *

It was a change of score now it was the Knicks controlling the game now with their nine points, while the A's stuck with six. The kiss cam had made it's return and Sonic and Dash were ready for it.

"My lips are ready for a certain someone." Sonic said smoothly as he and Dash held hands together.

Once the kiss cam popped up Sonic, he was happy, but got surprised when it shown him and Fluttershy together.

"Uh oh." The blue haired teen said quietly as he turned to Fluttershy.

"S-sonic your lips are ready for me?" The shy girl stuttered with a giant blush on her face.

The moment and tons of people watching made Fluttershy pass out with embarrassment. Sonic tried to explain the situation, but Dash responded by squeezing his hand and yet again he got booed.

* * *

**END OF FIFTH INNING, START OF SIXTH**

* * *

With three more innings to go the A's must really step their game up, because they are still down with eight to Knicks' eleven. Sonic feeling a little hungry decided to get him a chili dog from the concession stand. In order for him to leave though, he needed Applejack, Twilight, and Flash to stand up so he can get out and walk up the stairs.

"Guys I'm getting kinda hungry so could you know." The blue haired teen signaling them.

"We got you Sonic." AJ said as she and the others got up.

"Great, let me just scoot o-"

Interrupting him was the kiss cam and guess who was the lucky couple to appear first, that's right Applejack and Sonic. Applejack grew a smirk on her face, because the face she saw on Dash was priceless. Sonic felt pain coming his way so he quickly made his to the concession stand, going up the stairs Sonic was pelted by boos.

* * *

**END OF SIXTH INNING, START OF SEVENTH **

* * *

Game still looking bad for the A's as the failed to catch up, they still remain eight, while the Knicks managed to get to twelve. Sonic finally got his chili dog and walked down the stairs, he noticed that the kiss cam was coming up and smile to himself.

"Ha, guess you won't get me this time." Sonic said in victory.

Very bad luck had struck the teenager that because he failed to notice a soda spill on one step, he slipped but Sonic stepped himself from falling. This was good, but the only bad part it was his chili dog slipped through his hands when it happen. He noticed it still in mid air and since this was Sonic he wasn't letting that go to waste like that.

"It's totally worth it!" Sonic as he made a dive for his food.

He caught the chili dog and landed on somebody's lap, when he looked up to see who it was he felt awkward because he landed in Twilight's lap. Sonic was about to explain the situation, but he turned to see the kiss cam had turn on him and Twilight.

"Really!?" Sonic screaming at the situation.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes really.

* * *

**END OF SEVENTH INNING, START OF EIGHTH **

* * *

Making a small comeback, but still losing was the A's who were able to make it to ten, while the Knicks stuck it at twelve. To fix the entire problem that has been happening Sonic decided to have Rainbow Dash and Flash sit beside him.

" Now this has got to work, no way I'm missing the kiss with Dash this time." Sonic said to himself. "And you know that was an accident right?" Turning his attention to Flash.

"I believe you man, don't know if your girl will though." Flash said quietly to his friend.

"After this kiss, things will be a whole lot better."

Right on cue the kiss cam had came and couples were being shown, Sonic felt like this was the right time, but horror appeared on his and Flash's face. It was them and everybody got quiet, because of the moment being too weird.

"Do it for the Vin-"

"NO!" Sonic &amp; Flash stopping Pinkie Pie before she said it.

* * *

**END OF EIGHTH INNING, START OF NINTH**

* * *

Down by one point was the A's who had eleven to the Knicks twelve, a tie was needed. Meanwhile Sonic felt that this whole day was going no where, his kiss with Dash was never going to happen. He was about to tell her how sorry he was about all the confusion that has happen, but suddenly the kiss cam came up and finally Dash and Sonic were on their together.

"It's about time." Sonic said as he and RD faced each other.

Literally everyone in the stadium went quiet so the two, really Sonic, can finally kiss. Inches away the kiss would be stopped when a baseball came flying to the crowd and hit Sonic in the head knocking him out.

"What just happened?" RD trying to figure things out.

"That was a home run hit and I guess the game is tied." Twilight explaining what has happened.

The crowd cheered for an extra the extra inning that was going to happen, while the seven teens checked on Sonic.

The End

* * *

Flare Dart thank you, I think tons of people will like this, anyway suggest another chapter/episode or I'll look at past reviews and put one of those who put more than one idea. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	11. Episode 10

Troll guest are not cool! Troll guest we hate you! REPEAT: TROLL GUEST ARE NOT COOL! TROLL GUEST WE HATE YOU!

* * *

Music Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 10: **Sonic vs The Line**

Idea: **The Legion of Bronies**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Today the setting of this particular chapter takes place at the local mall of the city. Today was a special day to be at the mall if you were a fan of A.K. Yearling, cause today she chose to sign books for her dedicated Daring Do fans. Walking through the mall trying to find the author's booth was Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic.

"Are you two excited for this book signing?" A super delighted Twilight asked her friends.

"Totally Twi, having my favorite book signed by my favorite author is awesome!" Dash rejoicing with Twilight.

"You girls are crazy over this book series." Sonic said looking at them with confusion.

"Who wouldn't be, this is Daring Do, DARING DO SONIC!" Dash told him getting real close to his face.

"Besides aren't you getting a book signed?" Twilight asked him noticing the book in his hands.

"Well yeah, but I'm just showing respect?" He answered.

"Respect?" Both girls said looking at Sonic with confusion.

"Yeah respect, don't get me wrong these adventures are alright, but compared to what I do, it's all a piece of cake."

The blue haired teen would soon brag about his adventures, while the girls rolled their eyes and continued on to find the book signing. It took a good minute, but searching through the mall they finally found it, but Dash and Twilight's happiness would soon melt away when they saw what was in front of the booth.

"Then there was this me and small little friend of mine went to a haunted house full of ghosts trying to scare us an-"

"Um, Sonic take a look at this." Twilight interrupting Sonic's talk of past adventures.

"Take a look of wha-" He stopped when he saw what they were looking. "You have got to be kidding me?"

What the three teens were talking about was this huge, long line just to get your book signed from the author. No exaggerations were needed, because this line was crazy, it was literally from the stairs to the booth. Dash and Sonic stared at each other with disbelief, while Twilight came to terms with the situation.

"Well that's the price we pay, let's go you two." The purple skinned said happily as she got in line.

"Yeah I don't think so." Rainbow Dash wittily retorted.

"Twilight this long is a huge wait, and by now you should know I hate waiting." Sonic added.

"Well this is the only way to get our books signed." Twilight stated out to them.

"Or is it?" The hero said with a sly smile. "Rainbow you with me?"

"You know it." RD answering him.

The two of them went off to make plans, while their other friend in line just sighed on what foolishness those two were going to do. At the food court was Sonic and Rainbow Dash sitting at a table, with others around at their own tables. Once their food came to them their had already been set in motion. It was simple cause a food fight here, the mayhem would spread to everyone in the line, causing them to leave, and boom it's book signing time.

"You want to have the honors?" Sonic asking her.

"Oh you are a real gentleman." RD replying to him as she took a deep breath to shout something. "FOOD FIGHT!"

With those two words said Sonic and Dash commenced the fight with them throwing food at people at other tables. Once some of them got hit they would soon join in until everybody at the food court was doing it. The plan was going good, until mall security came through grabbing teens and kicking them out.

"Well I think it's time for a quick getaway." The rainbow haired girl said nervously.

"Oh definitely." Sonic said as he picked her up and dashed away from the scene.

Watching from the back of the line was Twilight who had that look that said really.

"Well that was messy." Twilight commented.

After the failure of that plan, the mischievous duo had another plan already to put in action. At some department store, Sonic used his speed to grab the price check gun and happy with his work Dash told him what to do next. It was easy, with the price gun Sonic was going quickly run down the aisles and give everything a low price, this was going to get people from the line a reason to leave.

"Okay time to blast through with Sonic spe-"

"I'm gonna stop that joke right there." Dash interrupting him.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Sonic chuckled.

The first part of the plan was done, it seemed like this was going to work, that was until a regular customer had came. She got so excited that the prices were so low that she told everybody around her, bad thing was that these people were not from the line. To make matters worse, all the people who came in the store completely tore the place just trying to get and buy the items they wanted.

"We don't think about the consequences of these plans do we?" Rainbow said jumping in Sonic's arms.

"No we do not." Sonic replied.

He ran off with her again, because their plan had failed again, from the middle of the line Twilight could see the chaos the two had done, her only action to that plan was a hand going to her head and a bad pun.

"Now that plan was just cheap." Twilight said.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Don't worry I got this. Booooo

* * *

Soon after the failure of that plan Sonic and Rainbow Dash sighed and faced facts, they were going to have to wait in line. They walked back to the line and saw Twilight and got behind her, they were about to talk to her until they realized that Twilight and some guy was the only one in front of them.

"What the what?" Both Sonic and Dash said confused.

" Oh while you two made all those plans, the line just got smaller and smaller, see waiting has it's moments in life." Twilight said with a sly smile of her own.

Hearing this from her, Sonic and Rainbow just laughed at themselves for doing these silly. Suddenly next was said by the author of Daring Do and Twilight wasted no time going up to her.

"Huge fan Ms. Yearling." Twilight telling the author.

"Thanks you young lady." Yearling said signing Twilight's book.

With her done Dash would quickly go up next before the author could even say next.

"I'm your biggest fan, so what's next for the series, and will their be a movie?" Rainbow fangirling right now.

"Heh, well just might be." She answered her signing Dash's book.

With Rainbow Dash done, Yearling said next and Sonic walked up and handed his book to the lady. Before she signed the book the author looked up and noticed that this boy was that Sonic kid from Canterlot High.

"Wow can't believe a superstar like you read my books?" Yearling said feeling a little surprised.

"What can I say the books are so **Daring, **all a person wants to **Do **is read." Sonic making a pun.

"Guess I know who to call if ever want to make a comedy." She said noticing what Sonic just did.

The End

* * *

Well that was great if I do say so myself. All the thanks go to **The Legion of Bronies **for this great episode/chapter. Guys their are five more to go and then that's the end of season 1, so make sure to leave some great ideas and oh to make it all cool I got dibs on the season finale.


	12. Episode 11

Is the spammer finally done? Sweet victory

* * *

Music Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 11: **A Night at the Movies**

Idea: **ChappyTales **

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

What a way to spend a weekend, a nice Saturday night at the movies was the plan for the couples, but the movie they planned to watch was no romance. The movie was actually a horror, why this was the movie of choice, well let's just say it's game series gained the popularity.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Movies based on games, this seems like a good idea on paper, but they always fail for some reason.

* * *

Getting their popcorn ready for the event was our power couple Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Once they received the tub of popcorn they turned too see some people getting scared about watching the movie, Dash and Sonic's reaction to this was laughing at them.

"Can you believe most of the people here?" Dash snickered as she asked him.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected." Sonic replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ya see this is how it works, guy takes girl to movie, that movie is scary or horror if you want better results, they watch the movie, halfway through the movie girl gets scared and boom holds tight to guy." Sonic's explanation.

Hearing this Rainbow Dash felt a little embarrassed and angry at Sonic, did he expected her to do all that?

"You really are something, you know that?" She said to him crossing her arms and giving him an angry glare.

"What do yo- Aw come on Dash really?" Sonic said when he noticed he was given the look. "Don't get mad at me, it's just the law of the movies." He nervously defended himself.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I believe it.

* * *

"Whatever, let's just watch the movie, but don't expect me to do all those things you said." She told as she headed towards the movie.

"Great I'm in the doghouse." Sonic said to himself as he would soon head to the movie soon.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Looks like somebody's whipped.

* * *

Inside the auditorium Sonic and Rainbow Dash sat in the middle, sensing she was still a little angry, Sonic decided to put his arm around her to calm her down. He almost had it, but Dash quickly turned to him and gave him the don't even think about look. So he retreated on that plan and he put his hand in the tub and ate some popcorn. To change the subject the movie finally started, finally everybody was about to watch **Five Nights.**

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ya know saying that and reading that makes it sound less scary.

* * *

The movie started and at the beginning people saw a security guard in a office and he would soon receive a phone call. The phone guy greeted him with annoyance, but gave him warning that the robots in the building would try to get in his office and put him in a suit. Getting that information the security guard turned to his door on the left and turned the lights on and saw the bunny robot was there, immediately he pressed a button and the door shut. Some viewers jumped at that sight, while Sonic remained unfazed and Rainbow Dash well she ate popcorn to calm herself.

* * *

**NIGHT 2**

* * *

Back at the restaurant the security guard was prepared for the bunny, but he heard something to his right. He switched on that light and saw that the chicken robot was here, he closed the door quickly. Thinking he was safe the security guard turned to his right to see that the bunny robot was out there again so he had to close that door to. Most of the people now had their eyes closed, Sonic again was unfazed, Dash however had chills.

"I'll never eat cupcakes again." She said to herself in fear.

* * *

**NIGHT 3**

* * *

Passing through those nights was quite the challenge, but the security guard now felt like he has got this. Our confident guard checked the cameras and looked at the areas where the robots would be at. Everything was okay until he noticed the fox robot wasn't at his usual spot, trying to find him the guard turned to another camera and saw something horrifying. The fox robot was running down the hall coming to get him, wasting no time the security guard closed the door, everything was cool, that was until the fox banged on the door. Lots of screams were heard and Sonic got a good from that, Dash put her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't scream.

* * *

**NIGHT 4**

* * *

The phone ringed and the phone guy this time was giving the guard information and asking him to check the back once in a while. Suddenly the security guard heard the background of the phone call and it sounded like the robots had got to the phone guy. The audience gasped and so did Sonic.

"Didn't get scared, but gotta to say didn't see that coming." Sonic said.

RD simply squeezed her armrests for protection.

* * *

**NIGHT 5**

* * *

This was it the guard's final night and wow were the robots on the move, closing door after door the security guard feared the worst. The worst did happen, he ran out of power now everything was dark and he expected them all to get him, but it was just one, the bear robot. Before it made a move the bear eyes glowed and he played some music. The guard stood still and hoped for the best and luck was on his side the time was up and soon it was done he got out of there. People sighed in relief once the credits came.

"Aw that's it, weak man." Sonic in disappointment of the movie's ending.

"Finally it's over." Dash said relieved, but soon changed back to her normal self. "Told I wasn't going cling onto you." She taunted.

"Well I guess you were rig-"

Interrupting Sonic was a gold bear robot appearing in the end credits scaring everybody. This one finally got Sonic, only a little bit,,but it got him. The hero thought he would have to turn see Dash with a smug smile, but he was wrong, she was actually holding onto him for protection.

"Like I said law of the movies." Sonic said with a smirk.

The End

* * *

That was a funny episode right there and congratulations to this person for having two idea made into episodes. Talking about **ChappyTales **everybody thank the man and check his story out because he is back. Anyway leave ideas for the upcoming three and remember I will do the season finale. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	13. Episode 12

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 12: **He's the Sickest Thing Alive!**

Idea: **Flatfoot1365**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was a Monday and everybody knew what that meant, it was a school day and that was nothing but a drag to everybody. In the classroom the teacher took roll of her class and noticed one of them one was missing.

"Mr. Sentry where is Sonic?" Ms. Cheerliee asked.

"Sonic, oh yeah, he ran last night, the weather was kinda cold, and when he came back he had a fever." Flash telling the teacher.

"Oh, well we all wish the best for him, back to the lesson." Cheerliee going back to her teaching.

* * *

**FLASH'S HOUSE **

* * *

Inside of Flash's house, laying on the the couch all miserable and sick was Sonic. It was great he could miss school, but it sucked he couldn't have any fun at the moment.

"Stupid cold weather and your stupid consequences to my health." Our protagonist griped as he reached the remote and started flickering through channels.

Passing through channels, Sonic saw a show about five teen superheroes, who didn't really act that super. Matter of fact these teens were doing the dumbest things: talking about waffles, making fun of soccer, and have talking toilets.

"This is entertainment?" Sonic questioning the show

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah I hate Teen Titans Go, everybody should, I mean we should of just kept Batman: The Brave and The Bold for humor, also we cancel Young Justice for this!

* * *

Sonic quickly moved on from this channel to find something worth watching. Minutes of channel surfing Sonic would soon feel himself getting sleepy, knowing this was a cause of the fever, the speedster decided to go with the flow and sleep.

* * *

**HOURS LATER **

* * *

Waking up with a groan was Sonic, who still felt sick even after the slumber. Rubbing his eyes and finally opening them Sonic saw that all of his friends, except Dash, were in here.

"Hey friends, what are you doing here?" The confused sick teen asked.

"Well I live here." Flash making a joke. "But after school the girls decided to make you feel better in your time of sickness."

"Oh that's nice, but you all don't have to worry." Sonic said with a sniff. "Being super fast also means a super fast healing factor."

"And when is that going to kick in?" Twilight asked.

"Riiiiggggghhht now."

That stared at Sonic for a minute, but saw he did not get any better.

"Okay give it a few seconds."

"5, 4, 3-"

"Okay the countdown is not necessary Pinkie, how about a one whole minute."

A minute passed and he remained the same.

"Okay how about an hou-" Sonic was stopped when Twilight put a thermometer in his mouth.

"We gave you time, but now it's time for us to help." The smart teen told him.

"Whatever." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**TWILIGHT'S METHOD **

* * *

Sonic noticed that Twilight has a bag in her hand, he was about to question what was in it but to his displeasure it was medicine. It was a liquid, but Sonic knew it was type of medicine that was good for but tasted disgusting.

"Alright Sonic open up." Twilight told politely as she poured the medicine in the spoon.

"How about no." He responded back covering his mouth.

Twilight signaled Flash to get Sonic under control and he did, it was not that much of an effort since Sonic being sick meant him not being at full strength.

"Traitor!" Sonic said to his so called best friend.

"Quit your whining and take your medicine." Flash telling him as he held Sonic's arms.

He was about to retort back, but Sonic was caught off guard when Twilight put the medicine in his mouth. Sonic knew he was right about the medicine, the moment he gulped he began to gag over the taste.

* * *

**RARITY'S METHOD **

* * *

While still disgusted over the medicine, Sonic did not notice Rarity to his left with a box in her hands. Finally done reacting over the medicine Sonic turned to the fashionista and saw the box, the box of needles.

"And what exactly is that for?" Sonic said with a small bit of fear in his tone.

"For you, now tell me dear are you familiar with acupuncture."

Sonic eyes went big he heard he tried to scramble free, but again Flash held him down. It wasn't all bad they weren't going all over his body, but still needles mess with everybody.

* * *

**APPLEJACK'S METHOD **

* * *

Still a little shaky from the acupuncture, Sonic was taken by surprise when a set of hands grabbed his shoulders. It was Applejack and she was massaging Sonic, who quickly liked this treatment, but would soon change his mind once the pressure got harder.

"Hey Applejack could you try to ease up." He strained to say.

"No can do Sonic, this here treatment was past down in my family, and the more pain you can take, the better you get." The cowgirl told him adding more pressure.

Any other girl this would be fine, but this girl was strong so there was no relaxation.

* * *

**FLUTTERSHY &amp; PINKIE PIE'S METHOD **

* * *

Sonic just could not catch any kind of break, he sat up and looked in front of him and saw Fluttershy. Now things can be peaceful and normal, he thought, but then he saw Pinkie Pie pop up from behind.

"What's going on now?" The blue haired teen asking the both of them.

"Well we did have this simple plan of putting a bag of ice on your head." Fluttershy told him.

"But that was a little dull, so I decided to make things fun!" Pinkie excitedly told rolling a wheelbarrow full of ice.

Sonic tried to protest, but the hyperactive girl dumped the ice on him immediately. Once it was on him Sonic simply cringed over the ice.

* * *

**RAINBOW DASH'S METHOD **

* * *

Even though it felt like torture, Sonic knew his friends meant well, and to be honest his fever was slowly going away. Something really bothered Sonic though, out of all the people Dash wasn't here to try to help him.

"So any of you know where Rainbow Dash is?"

"She's actually in the kitchen making something for you." Fluttershy told him.

"Aw that's swe-" He stopped when he smelled something bad in the air.

They all smelled something bad, what was this unknown smell. Answering them was RD coming out the kitchen with a pot of soup.

"Now I know what your going to say, and yes its supposed to smell like that." Dash explaining the smell to everybody.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah I'm making Rainbow Dash a bad cook, just for humor.

* * *

Everybody, except Sonic, feared that Rainbow Dash would offer them some them, so they all made excuses and left the house.

"COWARDS!" Sonic screamed to friends who were leaving.

"Too bad they had to leave, guess that means more for you." Rainbow happily told him.

"Dashie what's in that soup?"

"Eggs, broccoli, cabbage, and brussel sprouts." She answered him. "Now open up."

"I'm never gonna get sick again." Sonic whined as he opened his mouth.

The End

* * *

That was spectacular and funny thank you **Flatfoot1365 **for this little idea. Two more ideas people and finally mine and that will make it our first season. **R.F.F. **( REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	14. Episode 13

You know how you clean up something, but there is always trash coming back. Yeah that's how we all feel about a certain someone.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 13: **Internet Stars**

Idea: **ssjsagemodesonic**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was a normal day, well the normal was actually kicked out the window, it was a day spent at Pinkie Pie's house.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay I lost track, how many times have I had a chapter at this girl's house.

* * *

Opening the door, the gang of friends were greeted, more like surprised by the sounds of multiple instruments playing. What was causing the noise, wasn't it obvious, it was Pinkie Pie, who smiled to everyone's reaction.

"Is there any particular reason why you did that?" Twilight desperately trying to get a answer from her.

"Well if I didn't do that the people who read this who really see me being silly." Pinkie Pie providing an answer.

They paused for a minute to look at each other, but they remembered this was part of their lives, dealing with Pinkie Pie's usual antics. Coming back to reality now, the gang walked in the house and followed the hyperactive girl.

"So Pinkie why are we here again?" Sonic asked.

"That's simple silly, we here to watch our videos."

"What videos?" Dash questioned.

"_You shall see, but for now follow me!_" She said in a rhyme as she skipped down the hallway.

Following her still, the gang saw a door that was unfamiliar to them, but since this was Pinkie Pie's house they had to be prepared for anything. Once she open the door the seven teenagers stood in awe at what they saw, it was a home theater, Pinkie Pie had her own home theater.

"Pinkie how could you afford all this?" Flash asked her while still looking around in the place.

"Flash is right, this looks like this would take a dreadful amount of money." Rarity added on.

"Yeah it would, but all of this will be explained in some other season."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ladies and gentlemen she will never stop.

* * *

"So what videos are we watching?" Fluttershy asked politely.

"It's nothing ridiculous is it Pinkie?" Applejack said as she and the rest of them got into the seats.

"No way, it's just fan made videos of us that people made over the Internet."

"Wait, what?" Everyone except Pinkie.

"Now that I think about it videos about us does sound ridiculous... Oh well." Pinkie concluded as she used a remote to turn the lights off and get the big screen video started.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay this is how it works 5 videos will be referenced, here maybe it will be a Sonic video or an My Little Pony video or both. To make this fun though try to figure out the YouTubers and their videos that I'm using or maybe it just a video about a popular thing. Oh and before you review question stuff, yes their still in human form in the videos and yes other characters are in the actual video, but they won't be mentioned, so just have fun with this.

* * *

**FIRST VIDEO**

* * *

"Well that certainly had humor in it." Twilight said about the first video.

"Don't forget about the zombies." Flash commented on. "So Sonic what did you think about it?"

"Hooba Dooba." Sonic's answer.

Everybody just laughed and playfully pushed Sonic for doing that joke.

* * *

**SECOND VIDEO **

* * *

"Aw man why did we have to end it with a tie!" Dash complaining about this video.

"Your right, I totally had that raced under control, I should've won!" Sonic with his own things to complain about.

"What I totally had you beat in the end!"

"Your joking right, all you did was cheat!"

As they argued the rest of their friends just looked at them and sighed.

"So their just gonna ignore all the damage they cause?" Applejack asking Rarity.

"I do believe that is the idea." The fashionable teen answered.

* * *

**THIRD VIDEO**

* * *

"It's all in mind are minds, so how about we just say it." Sonic telling his friends.

"SWAG!" Everybody said.

* * *

**FOURTH VIDEO **

* * *

"Well that wasn't scary right gu-" Sonic stopped because he saw his friends back away from him. "Come on guys, I'm not gonna go evil and play a deadly game of hide n seek with ya, not yet anyway."

Fluttershy grabbed him by the shirt and brought him close to her.

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" The shy girl with a not so shy shout to Sonic.

* * *

**FIFTH VIDEO **

* * *

"Well let me just say that the quality of that video was bad." Flash with his sour comment.

"This guy's voice was bad." Sonic with his negative comment.

"No wonder this guy hasn't got a thousand of subscribers he is mediocre at best.

They all agreed to this and gave this guy a thumbs down.

* * *

Pinkie Pie: Their talking about you.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I KNOW THAT!

* * *

You know out of everything we have got diverse fans, but I'm alright with that." Sonic said as everyone shook their head in agreement with him.

The End

* * *

Well that was a special little episode, thanks **ssjsagemodesonic **for this one. Give me one more idea for episode 14 and bam, season finale is next. **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	15. Episode 14

Still there spamming, well me and others will just keep on slamming... Insults that is...No one likes you...You vile disgusting lame excuse for a troll.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 14: **Crusadersitting**

Idea: **LegoFan34**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Ah yes the weekend, this meant time away from school, fun, relaxtion, and peace. Sonic knew this, but sadly he could not enjoy that, because he was stuck watching freshmen on a farm. Three freshmen to be exact and they were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. How did he got stuck in this situation well it was like this: school ended, girls wanted to go shopping, but who were gonna watch the kids, both boys looked at each other, and the most epic rock paper scissors match started.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Can I make a casual game like that epic. Probably not, but everybody needs to laugh.

* * *

"Told Flash not to mess with me and my mighty scissors" The teen said arrogantly to himself, but stopped when he saw the girls staring at him. "Oh, hey their girls, how long you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself." Sweetie Belle told him.

"How's about we keep that a secret."

"Sure, sure, but first can you give us an explanation to why you have to watch us when Granny Smith is already here and more importantly were old enough to watch ourselves." Apple Bloom said a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Okay first Granny Smith is asleep upstairs, she's been asleep the moment we got here and finally it's not that your too young, it's just we've all haven't talk so ever since the whole robot incident." He said putting his to his back.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: See the original story to understand

* * *

All the girls remembered that and their faces showed guilt, because they remembered how they made him stay and fight and shield them from a deadly attack. The girls felt terrible, but no one felt as worse as Scootaloo, she felt as though Sonic had little bit of hate for her.

"We should be locked up." Scootaloo sadly said to herself turning away from everybody.

Feeling that the mood was getting a little dark, Sonic decided to lighten things up with some fun ideas. So he sped off to one room and came back with three pillows in his arms and handed them to the girls.

"And these are for?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Pillow fights, you know fighting done with pillows."

"I don't know, I was always taught by Rarity that lady never fi-" She was interrupted when Apple Bloom smacked her with a pillow.

"Sorry Sweetie, but all is fair in-" The small cowgirl was when Sweetie Belle did a counterattack.

The two started the pillow fight and everything was going well, except there's was one problem missing, Scootaloo. AB and SB went towards her and playfully hit her, but she didn't budge, so the two of them thought of a little plan.

"Come on Sweetie let's go, Scoots just too chicken to play." The younger apple sister said in Scootaloo's right ear.

"Yeah, if she even tries to play she might get fried or boiled." The young fashion sister said in Scootaloo's left ear.

"I know what you two are doing and it's not going to work." Scootaloo said getting annoyed.

AB and SB saw they had to bust out the big guns, which was cool because this next part was actually funny.

"Bawk bawk, chicken chicken Bawk bawk, chicken head!" Both girls repeated this and circled around their friend.

"Your both gonna get it!" The orange girl said fed up with the jokes.

Now all the girls were pillow fighting and having a blast doing it, Sonic saw this and smiled and chuckled at a few of those jokes.

"Looks like they plucked you the wrong way Scootaloo!" Sonic with his own joke.

Hearing that, Scootaloo came towards Sonic and began beating him down with the pillow.

"Hey girls I think I need some backup."

AB and SB came over, but they assisted Scootaloo in beating up Sonic with their pillows.

* * *

**HOURS LATER **

* * *

After all that fun, all four of them rested on the couch.

"Well I'm in a good mood now." Scootaloo telling her friends.

"Bout time." Bloom said giving her playful punch to the arm.

"Awesome, it's nice to see you happy." Sweetie providing a sweet comment.

"Glad to hear that, but be lucky your all girls, because I would've unleashed pillow fury." Sonic told them as he shook his head to get rid of feathers.

Hearing that the girls were about to retort, but instead they all had one idea of payback, to put this payback in action they inched closer to him. Sonic looked and saw the girls had devilish smiles on their faces, something was about to happen.

"Yeah you know Sonic as girls you know what we really like to do?" Scootaloo told him getting really close.

"MAKEOVERS!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Wait, I was just jok-" Sonic was trying to get out this but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo tackled him to the ground, while Sweetie came over with a makeup kit. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" His final words, before tbey applied the makeup to him.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay:Yeah, think I'll just skip this part, y'all just use your imagination for this part.

* * *

After that torture, the three girls were on the couch again, but this time they were a little sleepy. Sonic came to the scene once he finally got the makeup off, feeling that way himself he joined them by getting in the middle.

"Ya know Sonic as strong as you are, you could've got us off of you." Apple Bloom yawned.

"I could, but why ruin the moment." The teen giving her an answer while he rubbed his eyes.

"Was it really worth the mascara?" Scootaloo asked him with a sly smile.

"It could be worse."

"How?" Sweetie questioned him as she yawned herself.

"I could be Flash carrying all those bags and wasting all that money." He answered with a small chuckle.

They all shared a chuckle about that, but soon they find themselves getting more tired until they finally went asleep. At that same time Granny Smith had woke up from her slumber and went down stairs. When she made it down she saw the most adorable thing, Sonic sat asleep on the couch while, Scootaloo slept in his lap, while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were asleep leaning on his sides.

"That feller is really a ladies man." The elderly woman said to herself.

The End

* * *

That was a good little heartwarming chapter there, we can all thank **LegoFan34 **for that. I especially enjoyed this, because it is about time we brought them back. Time for that season finale and let me tell you guys it's going to get ya and unexpected character will shine. **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	16. Episode 15

It's way too late for that ThePeaceMaker, but I'll try this. Christian Ape99 or Werewolflover99 or Christian Wolf27 or whatever, never review any of my work again, and yes this chapter counts. Even if your trying to "apologize" don't review ever again. If you do this your not being troll, your just being well if the worst comes I will tell you and announce it. Okay enough of this on to the intro.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 15: **A Sunset Shimmers on Sonic**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Another day at Canterlot High has passed and another day has passed for former bad girl Sunset Shimmer. Sure school life was boring for her, it was like that for everyone, but she still felt happiness in her life, but something was missing.

"Everyday I feel weird, but I don't understand why?" Sunset said to herself with her hand to her chest.

Walking down the hallway she noticed the rest of the other students, some were with a group of friends, but there were others who are together as a couple. Why did they make her feel empty inside, was she missing something, the answer seemed hard, but it was quite obvious what the answer was when a certain boy came down the hallway heading towards her.

"Hey there Sunset." Flash happily greeting his friend.

"Oh hey Flash." Shimmer replying to him. "So something has to be on your mind, because just coming to a person and just saying hi is kinda awkward."

"Yeah it is, but I'm not here to make things awkward, I'm just asking have you seen Twilight?"

"No why?" She asked with her eye twitching.

"Oh you know just a date, hey what's up with your eye?" He asked when he noticed that eye twitching happening. "Might want to go get that checked out, oh there's Twilight, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too." She said forcing a smile on her face as she waved goodbye.

Sunset Shimmer saw her ex and best friend leave together, happy together, she now knew what the answer was now, loneliness. Being the good girl she is now, she knew Flash and Twilight are a couple and she must accept that. She wasn't jealous of them, she was just jealous that she didn't have a relationship with anybody.

_"People forgave me, and now I'm look at as a nice person." _She thought.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah in some fanfics, others make you like the WORST person ever.

* * *

_"But still there are some, if not all guys, who are scared to make me upset, because they think I might turn into a demon again." _This sad thought made her put her head down.

Not looking where she was going Sunset accidentally bumped into somebody.

"My bad I wasn't looking wher-, wait Sonic?"She said in surprise when she realized who it was.

"The one and only." The main character said. "So what's bugging you girl?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing, come on Sunset you just don't go have your head down and bump into people at the end of a school day."

"Okay if you got to know, I'm just a little a lonely." Sunset said crossing her arms.

"Well I can relate to that." He said putting his hands on his head. "Rainbow's helping Applejack at the farm, Pinkie Pie is doing a bake sale, Fluttershy is modeling for Rarity, and Twilight-"

"Is on a date with Flash." Shimmer interrupting him. "Sorry, but I already heard about it."

"Well since their all doing something, how about we hang out?"

"You would want to hang out with me?"

"Well duh, your my friend and I feel like we haven't hung out as much, so what do you?" Sonic asked sticking his hand out to her.

She had nothing else better to do, and besides having some fun will probably get rid of this feeling inside her.

"Sure." She said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Cool it's a date!"

"WHAT!"

"Just messing with ya, meet at Flash's place at seven and we will go somewhere." Sonic said and left with a smirk.

This left Sunset Shimmer's face red, but she couldn't help but chuckle over the moment.

* * *

**7.00 FLASH'S RESIDENCE **

* * *

Arriving at the house Sunset knocked on the door and opening was Sonic who expected a hey or hello, but instead he got a punch to the head.

"And that was for?"

"What do you think, meet here at seven to go somewhere, you know the bus stops coming at this time!" A irritated Sunset said to Sonic.

"Yeah, but we don't need a when we got me."

It took her a minute, but she realized what he said, before any protest could be said, Sonic had picked her up. Speeding off to the place, Sonic had to block all the screams the girl in his arms were providing, until finally they made to their destination.

"See that's wasn't so bad." Sonic said to Sunset as he put the girl down.

"I don't know how anyone could get used to that, where are?" Shimmer asked but still a little shaken up after that run.

Taking a look at her surroundings she saw Sonic had taken her to the local skating rink, **Jaystation.**

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay:There's a skating rink near me called Playstation, but since I want to be original original and be dominant I named it after me... Bam.

* * *

"Okay skating is nice, but I should warn you-"

"Let me warn you skating is second, first we are going to do laser tag." The blue haired teen said getting all excited. "I can't wait anymore lets go!"

Sonic quickly ran inside the building and Sunset just sighed and smiled as she would soon too go inside. Inside Shimmer saw many teenagers were here and almost all of them looked like they were together as a couple. What does this mean about her and Sonic going here, she was about to think about it more until she saw Sonic calling her to come and play.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah forget them happy couples, LAZZZEER TAGG!

* * *

Inside the room meant for laser tag, Sonic, Sunset, and many other people were putting on vests and getting ready for the game.

"Alright before we start, Sunset I'll just let you know I'll go easy on you."

"Sonic prepare to be surprised." She told him with a sly look.

* * *

**ONE HUMILIATING DEFEAT LATER**

* * *

Sonic and Sunset sat at a table and while she was happy, our hero felt a little ticked.

"How are you that good?" He asked sounding a little salty.

"Never underestimate me."

"Well it's about to time skate, I'm about to go get them."

"O-okay that's cool." She said nervously.

As his left to go get the skates, Sunset regretted not stopping him, but she also did not want to ruin the fun they were having. Once he came with the skates, both teens put them and headed to the rink. Sonic had no trouble getting there, but Sunset struggled like a baby trying to stand up. She made it to the rink, but was about to slip and fall with the next step she took, but luckily Sonic caught her.

"You don't know how to skate do you?" Sonic asked her with a smirk.

"No not really." She told him blushing with embarrassment.

"Heh, come on follow my lead."

Having her hand in his Sonic took Sunset to the rink and skated which took the girl by surprise. With Sonic they performed moves like ballet except roller skating was added in, Sonic had spun her around, held her back, and to finish it up Sonic grabbed her by the waist and held her in the crowd. The people in the building saw all this and cheered for the both of them. Sonic smiled over the applause, while Sunset looked amazed at what Sonic just did.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You do this for your girlfriend, you know your set for life.

* * *

Outside the building Sonic and Sunset were seen laughing over the good time they were having. It was time to go and instead of him picking her up, Sunset jumped into Sonic's arms.

"What's with the sudden change now?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I'm used to it now take us back fastest thing alive!" She said holding onto him tightly.

With one quick run, Sonic had made it back to Flash's house in mere minutes, he put his passenger down who couldn't help but smile.

"That was an awesome day, thanks Sonic."

"Hey it's part of the job, save the day and make people smile." The blue blur told her as he open the door. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

"Definitely." She said with a small blush coming to her face.

With those final words Sonic and Sunset waved goodbye to each other, Sonic closed the door and Sunset walked off. While she walking she put her hand to her chest again, that feeling was gone, but something new was happening inside her. This new thing was a beating heart and beating over a certain teenager.

"Heh, it's a date." Sunset happily said as she thought about Sonic's last words.

The End

* * *

BOOM SHAKALAKA Season 1 is done! That was awesome, okay time to answer some questions.

**Why did I make Sunset Shimmer x Sonic?: **It's part of this whole thing I'm doing for the series.

**Sunset Shimmer is a villain, what's wrong with you?: **She's reformed and doesn't need all the hate some people are giving her.

**What's next for season 2?: **Returning characters, really he would stay in jail forever, transformations, Dark Sonic is forever &amp; the slow fur one will come back, and possibly more love.

**When is season 2?: **Don't know yet, because I got this done before I started college, so life will be busy, but this isn't going away and it won't be on hiatus.

Private message me if you have any other type of questions?

Thank you all the guests who gave me episodes, you guys should really make accounts and become authors on here. And to all the authors who gave me ideas and episodes thanks and I want to your creative ideas are what make you all great and finally readers thanks for always reading, until next time **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	17. Episode 16

And this is back! Hey there fans, its me TheAwesomeCoolJay and it feels good to come back to this, anyway if you didn't hear from my story, **My Little Sonic: Friendship in the Lost World, **then you have no idea what this episode about, but by reading you will learn. Also, since I'm in a generous mood, I'm making three episodes for you guys as fast as possible and after those three episodes, I'll be doing your episodes. There, however, is a catch this season, this season will have a plot, so yeah you can have ideas, but those ideas need to have an effect on the story or continuing it, also I might just ask how the next episode could work and you just make the idea better in the reviews. Okay this was long, cue the intro!

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 16: **Blueblood's Escape**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

On a normal Saturday at Flash's house, we find him and Sonic on the couch. It was the beginning of the weekend they should be having fun, but it felt like one of those days just to do nothing. All they were doing was just channel surfing, trying to find that one channel that make this day okay.

"How about **Toastwinners**?" Flash said as he changed to the channel.

"Lame." Sonic answered.

"How about the new show **Cucumber and Almond**?"

"Too stupid."

"How about **Quest time,** that's a good show."

"Yeah, but their hasn't been any new episodes." Sonic countered.

"That is true." Flash said going through the channels again.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay I just parodied and diss three shows, well I didn't diss that last one for real, but guess what they are, and understand those three companies that make those shows have great and stupid ideas.

* * *

Going to channel by channel, Flash spotted one channel that got his attention. It was a show about a rich kid who helps others, the teenager chuckled at what he saw.

"What's so funny?" The speedy teen asked.

"It's just this kid is the complete opposite of Blueblood."

"Blue what?"

"Blueblood, you know that rich dude who joined forces with janitor Eggman and those thugs, tried to kill you, but you stopped him, and now he is in jail." Flash explained to him.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Confused, well just go see the original story.

* * *

"Oh that jerk, heh, been a while since I heard that name."

"So what do you think he's doing right now?"

"Probably struggling to survive." He answered as he put his hands behind his head and got into a more relaxed position. "So what else is on?"

Hearing that response, Flash went back to changing the channel, this ends their part of the story, but starts the beginning of another's. Miles outside the city there was a prison, a prison that holds the worst kinds of criminals, this was where the Diamond Dogs and Blueblood reside now.

"All right boys, time to get to work!" The warden of the prison yelled.

Coming out of there cells were the prisoners, all but one came out, which made the warden and even the prisoners sigh in annoyance. Two guards were sent to the cell where the prisoner did not come out, this was regular procedure for them. Coming out with them was prisoner 2-0-8-5, better known as Blueblood, or known to all other inmates as broke blood.

"Is this really necessary, you brutes don't have to carry me out!" Blueblood said in a displeased tone.

"Well we wouldn't have to do this, but you don't come out and you cling on the toilet like your life depended on it!" One of the guards angrily retorted to the teen.

"Fair point."

* * *

**BREAKFAST**

* * *

It was special food for the inmates today, because today they were having a waffle, with a small cup of syrup, a juice box of orange juice, and one strip of bacon.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah, ya better give me more food than that.

* * *

As Blueblood got his tray he walked over to his friends, well actually the only people he knows, the Diamond Dogs and sat with them at the table. When he was about to cut his waffle, Fido just stabbed it with a fork, causing Blueblood to look at him with confusion.

"You gonna eat that thanks." The large Diamond Dog member said picking the waffle up and putting it in his mouth.

"Hey I didn't say-"

"You gonna eat that thanks." Rover said grabbing Blueblood's bacon and eating it.

"Would you two just stop eat-"

"You gonna drink that thanks." Fido popping up and grabbing Blueblood's juice and chugging it down.

Seeing that there was no point anymore, Blueblood just got his cup of syrup and drank it for breakfast.

* * *

**EXERCISE YARD**

* * *

It was basketball time, unfortunately Blueblood was playing, and when he was passed the ball three prisoners tackled him down.

"I'm pretty sure that's not in the rules." He said in pain.

The same thing had happen again.

"I thought this was basketball, not football.

And it happen again, but this time he didn't even have the ball.

"WHY!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Comedy reasons, that's why.

* * *

After all of that it was half-time, thirty minutes for break, for Blueblood though that was thirty minutes to get feeling back into his body. The former rich teen crawled to the Diamond Dogs, who were leaning on the face, once he got there he looked through the fence and saw what should be his, freedom.

"I gotta get out of here!" Blueblood whined as he got himself up.

"Look kid, if you can't do the crime don't do the time." Rover said with his arms crossed.

"You said that wrong." Blueblood correcting him.

"Yeah dummy, it's if you commit the crime, you should always know the time." Spot attempting to get it right.

"Wrong, if you do the crime then you have the time to bust a rhyme." Fido saying something to not feel left out.

Frustrated that he was surrounded by idiots, Blueblood picked up a rock and threw it out of anger, but it accidently hit some prisoner in the back of the head. That guy got mad and figured the guy next to him had hit him, so he gave him a push, the one who got pushed angrily ran towards his attacker with a punch, but that guy ducked and some other man got punched.

"THEM FIGHTING WORDS!" The prisoner who got punched in the face announced.

After those words were said everybody in the yard got into fight, this looked bad but Blueblood saw this as an opportunity.

"Yeah fight time!" The leader of the Diamond Dogs said as he and his crew cracked their knuckles.

"No forget that, we can escape!" Blueblood desperately told them.

"What?" All three of them said.

"Look the guards will be busy trying to control this fight, that will give us enough time to get out of here, think about, actually don't it might hurt you."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was clever and smart remark, too bad these are too stupid to understand it.

* * *

Not wasting any time thinking the Diamond Dogs agreed to work with Blueblood, the former rich teen, told them to form a human ladder, with Fido at the bottom, Rover in the middle, and Spot at the top. With the ladder set up Blueblood climbed the tower of men, aggressively stepping on their heads and shoulders, when he finally made on the of Spot Blueblood looked at the fence and saw the barbed wire. Blueblood jumped with all of his might, even though he scratched some orange off of his jumpsuit, it was all worth it to land on the other side.

"I did it, I'm free." Blueblood getting all giddy over his escape.

"Yeah hooray for you, now what about us?" Spot asking Blueblood.

"Oh about that."

Blueblood picked up a stick and poked it through a hole and jabbed Fido in the stomach. That resulted in Fido putting his arms to his stomach, which caused Rover and Spot to fall on him.

"Be my ticket out of here thanks." Blueblood ironically said to them as he hid in a bush, because he saw a couple of guards heading to the Diamond Dogs.

"Alright boys back to your cells." One guard said.

"Where's Blueblood?" Another guard asked.

"Probably hurried up and ran to his cell, to save himself." A guard making a joke.

Once they got the Diamond Dogs and left to put them back into their cells, Blueblood emerged from the bush to see if he was in the clear. When he saw no one around the teen decided to make a mad dash away from the prison, not looking back, Blueblood kept on running. Finally making it to a street, Blueblood stopped to catch his breath, when he looked up he saw a billboard that said the city was just twenty five miles from here.

"A small price to pay, but it will all be worth it once I get back." The teen said looking up in the sky and putting both of his fists up. "And when I make it back I'm coming for you Sonic!"

The End

* * *

AW YEAH SEASON TWO IN THE HOUSE! Sorry let me calm down, but you got to admit that was cool anyway, the next two episodes will be up soon. Also we are in the month of October so I definitely know I'm making a Halloween special, debating if it will be canon or not, gotta to see if I can fit into the plot. Anyway that's the future and this is now, so you should probably **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) please, and PEACE!


	18. Episode 17

Hey there people it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for me to deliver another awesome episode! Today's episode will be special, unique, and astonishing, and no I'm not using words like those to make you read my story or am I? Okay enough questioning myself lets get started with this, but wait remember when I said I might make a Halloween special? Yeah it's happening and it will be canon, but that's episode 18, and that also means it will come a few days before Halloween, so be prepared for it.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 17: **Reactions to Blueblood's escape**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was Sunday morning and inside the Sentry household we find Sonic and Flash fixing up the house for Halloween tomorrow. Flash put fake spiders and spiderwebs near the windows, while Sonic was in the kitchen carving pumpkins to make jack-o'-lanterns.

"Okay dude I'm just going to say it, that is one scary looking jack-o-lantern." Flash complimenting and showing signs of little fear of the carved pumpkin.

"Thanks, I actually got good at this once a friend told me about this place he visited."

"What place was that?"

"Pumpkin Hill." Sonic giving him an answer as he moved on to another pumpkin.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Sonic Adventure 2 anybody?

* * *

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah I guess, I mean if your that type of person that likes pumpkins and skulls shooting fire at ya, and ghosts chasing after you, then yeah that's paradise." Sonic explained as he pulled seeds out of the pumpkin.

Flash just stared at him for a moment and after that brief moment he sat on the couch and grabbed the T.V. remote.

"Okay the memories of the adventures you share with the other Sonic are cool, but that, well I think that gave me nightmares." Flash told seriously as the normal teenager placed a hand to his head. "So a little bit of T.V. might rid my mind of that place you described."

When he turned the T.V. on a news flash immediately popped up on the screen. This news flash explained that a riot had broke out in a prison and that one prisoner had escape. When it was revealed that the prisoner who escaped was Blueblood, Flash looked shocked and turned to Sonic, but Sonic just looked at his jack-o-lanterns.

"I'm thinking the smiling ones, are scarier than the angry looking ones, what do you think Flash?"

"Forget about the pumpkins man, didn't you hear that Blueblood just escaped!"

"So your not going to answer my question?" The speedster asked raising up two pumpkins.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" He said knocking the pumpkins out of his hands and grabbing Sonic by the shirt.

"Easy dude I heard it, but it really isn't a problem."

Before Flash can question what Sonic just said, his phone in his pocket started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had received a text from Twilight and it said both him and Sonic come to the Sugarcube Corner, immediately.

"Heh, saved by a text." Sonic as he broke free of Flash's grasp over him. "Well it said immediately so lets get moving!"

Sonic grabbed Flash's hand and sped out of the house and in a few minutes they were already outside the establishment.

"Well here we are, enjoyed the ride Flash?" He asked once he turned around.

What Sonic saw made him feel a little bad and embarrassed, Flash was on the ground and was in a bit of a daze.

"N-N-Next time warn me when your gonna take me on a run." The teenager said a bit angry, but more sick.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I feel like that, once I to ride too many roller coaster. I'm angry at myself cause I keep choosing to do this, but I get sick more at the end.

* * *

Entering the Sugarcube the duo had saw Twilight sitting at a booth by herself, when they went over to her they happily greeted her and sat down.

"So Twi what's with message?" Sonic asked.

"Well I didn't want to make you guys worry, but I just heard recent news that Blueblood had escaped!" Twilight telling them.

"Oh not this again."

"We were just talking about that ourselves before you even texted me, but Sonic's doesn't consider this a problem." Flash told her as he crossed his arms and looked the hero.

"Wait what, Sonic don't you remember what Blueblood has done to us all?" Twilight trying to put some sense into Sonic.

"Look I remember, but that was when he had Eggman on his side and money, he has none of that now, so he isn't a threat no more and besides you really think he would come after me how he is now?"

Upon hearing his reasons, Flash and Twilight just looked at each other and back at Sonic and acknowledge what he said was true.

"Well I guess your right." Flash said.

"That is a good point, there is no other way he could stop you." Twilight added.

"Thank you, and with that said and done I shall be taking my leave now."

Our hero walked out of the Sugarcube Corner and was about to speed off, but suddenly a cop car had pulled up and Sonic right on the spot because he knew who was driving. It was Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, before Sonic could say hello to him, the cop just made the motion of telling Sonic to get in the car and once he did Armor started to drive.

"What's up SA, everything alright on the force?" Sonic asked him.

"Sonic we need to talk." The officer said in a serious tone.

"Again, look I know Blueblood escape, but it's not a problem!"

"You may think that and you might be right, but still make sure everybody is safe, especially Twilight." Armor said sticking out his hand. "Promise me Sonic, you'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"I promise I will protect her and everybody else." He told the cop after shaking his hand.

"Thanks, now that I know she is safe I just got to know, when are you going to hook up with my sister?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Uh-Oh I'm doing a thing, it seems bad or good, I don't know.

* * *

"It's just that I see you and her going together better, no offense to Flash, but you can do so much more for her." Shining Armor said now pulling up at Flash's house. "Think about it man, there's a connection and you know it."

That was the last words he said to Sonic, who got out of the car and walked to the front door. The hero saw the cop drive off and with him gone Sonic looked up in the sky and thought for a minute.

_"I already have a girlfriend, why is this in my head she doesn't have feelings for me no more... right?" _Sonic smacked himself in the forehead and sat on the porch. "I need someone to talk and be normal with right now." He sighed.

To answer him Sonic saw Sunset Shimmer walking on the other side of the street, he ran towards her and once she saw him she smiled at his presence.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

Five miles outside of the city was Blueblood still making his way down the path of revenge.

The End

* * *

I am a tease, I am unpredictable, I am starting wars baby. That Halloween special, oh man I got surprise for you all it's gonna be epic. Remember to **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	19. Episode 18

Hello people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you a special, a Halloween special that is. Bad joke aside I have some other news for you all. So a while back, during wrestling practice, I hit my head when a guy picks me up from behind. To make this story shorter I received a mild concussion, what a setback, but that didn't stop me from giving you guys this treat early. Yes, the jokes are still coming.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 18: **Party with a real Animal/ Blueblood back in town**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was Halloween night, six forty-five to be exact, and the city was all in the spirit. The place had everything it should need for tonight, people in costumes, houses decorated for the occasion, and most importantly adults at door ready to give out candy. Tonight was going to bring in the good times, but tonight also brought in a convict, that's right Blueblood finally made it back.

"Finally, after that dreadful journey I made it back to city." Blueblood said out of breath.

Obviously tired from all that physical labor of walking many miles, the spoiled teenager dropped to a knee, not much time pass, but he would soon drop to both knees and placed his hands on his head.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Let this inspire you, be physically better than Blueblood.

* * *

Now catching his breath Blueblood looked around and saw that everything was decorated in a spooky theme. He had a guess, but he had to make sure, to help him with his answer Blueblood saw a trio of small kids walking together, the former rich teen went over to question them.

"Excuse me, small pathetic, dirty, feeble children, what is today?"

The kids gave him two looks, the first look, what did you just say, that second look, this guy must be stupid.

"Mister you got to keep up with time." The child in the grizzly bear costume said.

"Yeah dude, I mean you see us in costumes and carrying bags of candy it's got to be Halloween." The kid in the panda costume said, now taking a moment to check his phone.

"Ice bear kid thinks your prison costume sucks." The kid in polar bear costume said as walked over to Blueblood and kicked him in the shin.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: ^-^ references.

* * *

Blueblood grabbed his shin and jumped around in pain, while the three little kids ran off laughing at what just happen. When he got over the pain, the teenager stop to think about his situation.

"So it's Halloween, and it appears my attire can serve as my disguise right now." He said fixing his getup. "This is perfect now I can return to my mansion and start plotting my revenge.

Blueblood smiled walked among other people in costumes, to blend in with the crowd. While Blueblood did his own thing our story now goes to a different location where two teenagers were getting themselves ready for a party.

* * *

**FLASH'S HOUSE, SIX FIFTY FIVE**

* * *

"Sonic hurry up!" Flash called from downstairs. "The party starts at seven, you got five minutes to get down here!"

"Don't you think I know that, I'm trying to find a costume!" The hero responded back in a annoyed tone.

"I told you man, pick a costume out before Halloween comes, but do you ever listen to me, nope."

"Shut your face, I made the right choice!" Sonic said as went back to searching for a costume. _"I hate it when he's right, well I guess I'm gonna have to be the pillowcase ghost." _Sonic dreadfully thought.

As he reached for the only thing for a costume, it suddenly seven o'clock. Sonic soon felt a sensation pulse through his body, this feeling was all too familiar it was when the power of Dark Gaia made him transform. At first he felt worried, but Sonic actually was really happy about it this time.

"I'm guessing this is just an effect that happens on Halloween, that's cool I need to look scary anyway." He said putting his arms in the air and getting relaxed. "Okay baby time to change!"

Letting the power have it's way, Sonic's body would soon became enveloped in a light and purple smoke, the transformation was starting. His shoes gained tiny metal spikes on the bottom, his teeth became fangs, he lost his gloves, due to his hands getting bigger and his nails grew out a little and became sharp. It wasn't over yet, his arm muscles got bigger, dark/gray blue fur covered just his arms, towards the head Sonic's hair was more lush and wavy, and his shirt just popped off due to his new abs, which were slightly covered by some chest hair.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That's enough now, this is appealing to females in this story and real life, but I'm guy this weirds me just talking about other man's features... I am not talking trash to anyone who rolls like that, or who has a friend like that.

* * *

"Aw man it feels good to be back, but it's time for a little test." The teen said with a devilish smile on his face.

Sonic jumped out of a window and knocked on the door outside of the house, Flash wasn't expecting company, but he had a hunch it was trick or treaters.

"Sorry little dudes, there's no treats here." Flash explained as he open the door.

"THEN HOW ABOUT A TRICK!" Sonic roared once the door was open.

"OH SH-"

"Dude calm down, it's me, and really that's your response if you get scared, don't you ever think about the kids?"

"Sonic, dude you totally got me, wow nice werewolf costume." Flash complimented him as he did a further inspection. "No mask, those cleats you have on and fake teeth are killing it man."

"Thanks, so your a modern type of vampire right?" Sonic asked cause he noticed Flash's attire was mostly black and around his mouth was fake blood. "That's cool, but you know you couldn't gone classic Dracula style, bleh bleh bleh."

"He does not go bleh bleh bleh!" Flash angrily told him.

After that brief conversation the two young men decided to head their way to Applejack's farm, because the party was being held.

* * *

**SWEET APPLE ACRES**

* * *

Down at the Apple family farm there was a party going on inside the barn. Some of the students from school were there, most wanted to get candy first and join the party when they are done trick or treating. A party made by Pinkie Pie though is a treat you definitely don't want to miss though, speaking of the energetic girl she, the five, and Sunset Shimmer were chatting it up.

* * *

**NOTE: **Main six costumes are the ones from Nightmare Night, Sunset's costume is her in an angel costume with wings and a halo.

* * *

"Wow Pinkie you really know how to throw a party." Sunset complimenting Pinkie.

"Thank you and nice costume girl, it really is the opposite of what you were and acted in the first movie."

"Anyway, either of you heard from your boyfriends yet?" AJ asked Twilight &amp; Rainbow Dash.

Before either of the girls could say something the door was pushed open and arriving to the party as if on cue was Sonic and Flash. Everyone stopped partying because the new arrivals caught their attention, actually Sonic's appearance is what's got their attention. After a minute of admiring him, the people cheered and welcomed him to the party. As Flash and Sonic went to go mingle with the people, the seven girls had themselves a good look at Sonic.

"Wow, I know he is suppose to look scary, but that body is amazing." Twilight said completely awestruck.

"He makes it work completely, that luscious, beautiful hair, and all that muscle." Rarity said checking out his body.

"Your not kidding, all that runnin got that boy nice and fit." Applejack admiring the body too.

"You think he can stay like that." Fluttershy said with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"I'm switching sides, go Team Jaco- I mean, go Team Sonic." Pinkie Pie said as she winked towards, well I think me.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay I made that joke, it happened, now lets never do it again.

* * *

"Okay ladies that's enough." Rainbow Dash said as she snapped her fingers to get their attention. "That's my man, you can take looks and talk about him, only when I'm not around, right Sunset?"

There was no response at first, the six girls turned and saw the angel costumed girl on her phone.

"Oh, yeah your right, sorry about that, I was just on my phone downloading an app." She answered real nervous like.

The main six didn't understand why she acted like that, well the reason for that is because she didn't really download an app, she took a quick pic of Sonic.

Anyway after that the party really started, with music playing, that music was Jackson Michael's song **_Entertainer _**(If you don't know, just leave). Everybody started to dance to the music, Sonic was about to join in, but his hand was grabbed. The hero turned and smiled, because the person who grabbed his hand was Rainbow Dash.

"Sup Dash-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Dash was pulling him.

The rainbow haired girl pulled Sonic away from the party, dang, she even pulled him out of the barn.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, stop looking good all the time, especially in front of are friends." She told him as she put her hands on his face. "Now kiss me, I got a feeling I can only enjoy this once a night."

Wasting no time the couple started to make out, this was a Halloween to remember. What an ending, wait a minute Blueblood just arrived to the gates of his mansion and what he saw filled him with despair. It was his mansion, but it was abandoned and deserted, it was like no lived there at all.

"T-there's gotta be something in there, there has to be!" The escaped convict teen said as climbed over the gate and dashed towards the mansion.

Busting through the doors, Blueblood just got worst, why, because everything he ever owned was gone and everything around him was either dust or covered with spider webs. Blueblood was torn, how did everything turn so bad, he was about to cry, but before he did, the teenager saw the door to the basement and he remembered something. Down in that same basement, Eggman used to work down there, surely the mad scientist had something down there, at least that is what Blueblood hoped for.

"Please, please, please be something down there!" He begged as rushed down stairs.

Turning on the light Blueblood saw that the area where Eggman worked was still here, but there was no equipment, however there was a mechanical looking helmet.

"What in the world is this?"

Picking it up, Blueblood unintentionally set something off, because the helmet started to vibrate. Out of fear he dropped it and backed away, he had a feeling the helmet was going to explode. On the contrary, it did not, instead of exploding it showed an hologram of Eggman.

"Blueblood this is Eggman, well a prerecorded holographic message I'm leaving behind anyway." The hologram explained. "If your witnessing this, then I have succeeded and my time has come and I have passed or Sonic stopped me and I'm gone, hopefully it's not that last one."

"It was that fatty." Blueblood pointed out as he walked back over to the helmet.

"Anyway if either of those are the cases, I would like for you to know that I built this, now it may look like just a helmet but really it's a brain enhancer."

"A brain enhancer, how?" He said as picked the helmet back up.

"I manage to put some of my genetic code inside there and once you put it on you'll be as smart as me, and with that kind of knowledge no one could stop you." The Eggman hologram said smiling.

"Well an I.Q. of 300 is satisfying and really at this point what else could I lose?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: YOUR LIFE! I'm serious, science like that is how you die!

* * *

Putting the helmet on his head Blueblood started to feel funny, at first it was tingling and it was actually a good feeling, but soon that feeling was a harsh head pain. The teenager screamed in agony, this pain was unbearable and it almost felt like he was going to die, with so much pain in his head the escaped criminal just lost consciousness and fell to the floor. After a couple of minutes later, he had awoken.

"What happen?" Blueblood groaned as he sat up.

Once he sat up the helmet fell from his head and broke, Blueblood put a hand to his head and started to remember everything, and he started to wonder if it had worked. He soon got his answer, because he put both hands to his head, but this wasn't because of pain, no this was because of all of the ideas, inventions, and plans he had in his mind.

"I'm back baby, once I fix myself up, you better believe I'm coming for you Sonic!" Blueblood said as began to laugh evilly.

The End

* * *

That's how I do it. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow). Happy Halloween. PEACE!


	20. Episode 19

Sup people, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you an episode you can dance and make a move to if you want. Anyway if you didn't look at my other story, I just made a twitter account, **TheAwesomeCoolJ**, so basically that means no more chapters will be updates and you can know what's up in my life. Alright, alright, enough of trying to expect my fandom lets start this.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 19: **Fast Hot Beatz**

Idea: **Kader1114**

Created and Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Strolling down the street with a hand holding a phone, the other snapping fingers and headphones in her ears, was local teen disc jockey Vinyl Scratch. The purple glasses wearing girl was enjoying her music too much again, but today could be the day her luck ran out. Walking with a group to cross the street, Vinyl's music stopped due to the video buffering.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That has happen to us all at one point and man is it annoying.

* * *

So while the other civilians made their way to the other side, Scratch decided to stay in the middle of the crosswalk and fix her problem. As she paused and unpaused the video, she failed to notice a semi truck was coming from behind. The large vehicle was coming close to hitting the girl, but luckily she was saved by a blue blur. Yes it was Sonic, he had saved Vinyl, but the moment he had got her the music on her phone started to work again, so instead of a rescue she thought this was a way Sonic was trying to flirt with her.

"Sorry dude you're going to try something better than that." She told him.

"What!" An annoyed Sonic said putting her down. "Do you have any idea of what could of happen to you if I didn't show up!"

Sonic was scolding her, but the girl still had her headphones in, so she could not hear him. She was about to take them off, but she saw a paper taped on a pole with a music symbol and dollar signs.

"Have no idea what you're saying, but be quiet for a second."

Sonic was shut down just like that, after that she went closer to pole to see what the words on the paper said. On the paper it said that some girl was hoisting a party at the park and they needed some music. This was her big chance, an awesome way to boost her reputation and earn a couple of bucks, but she needs to hurry and get back to her place and get her equipment. She didn't want anyone to take this gig from her, but how was she suppose to make it to her house, then it hit her, the fastest thing alive was right next to her.

"Sonic I need to get home, fast!" Scratch said pulling her headphones off.

"Oh, so after you just shut me up you now want me to help you, well tough luck." Sonic said as he turned his back and walked away.

Thinking quickly the DJ had an evil little plan and was about to execute it.

"Well I guess I don't need your help, it probably makes sense since my house is that far and your just not that fast." She said with a smirk on her face.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the blue haired hero turned around and stared at the girl.

"I dare you to repeat that."

"I won't, but it's true this challenge is too much for you and by the time you get me home, two will have already passed."

"Ha, I'll do it again, HA!" Sonic forcing himself to laugh. "I know what you're doing and it's not going work."

"You move like a slug."

That was her final jab to Sonic's speed and the teenager had enough of it, he picked her up and she gave him the directions. In mere matter of seconds, Sonic had made it to her home, the boy proved the girl wrong and he was about to show her a smug smile, but instead she was the one with a smug smile. He was confused for a minute, but he caught on and had defeated look on his face.

"It worked."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You lost some of respect Sonic.

* * *

Going in her house and leaving Sonic outside, Vinyl would come out later from her garage in a car. Before she drove off, she thought for a minute, music can get a party going, but the party can only commence when a special someone starts dancing, but who has the dance moves to wow the people.

"So can I leave now or am I still being used here?" Sonic questioned breaking her silent moment.

There was her solution again, wasting no time Scratch had asked Sonic to accompany her to a party, seeing how he has nothing better he agrees and hops in her car.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Now before you review "but sonic could just run there" well it's been long day for him. Saving a person and being tricked by that person is tiring... I assume.

* * *

Arriving in the park and showing up to the party, Sonic and Vinyl saw that the hype level at this party was nonexistent. People remained quiet and bored, it also seemed that no one felt like talking to each other.

"Well it's a good thing we are here." He said, but took a look around for a moment. "Your here to do music right?"

"Duh."

"Well I noticed you have brought nothing musical wise here."

About to prove him wrong in a few, Vinyl pushed a button on her car and the vehicle converted into a portable DJ station, equipped with multiple speakers and party lasers.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked while smiling.

"No, that just brings up MORE QUESTIONS, how is that possible, what year is this, because technology that advanced is crazy, and what is my reason for being here?"

"I need you to dance, dance like you never dance before, get this party starte-" The DJ paused once the boy put his hands on her face, causing her to have a blush across her face.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just need these." Sonic explained pulling off her glasses and putting them on his face. "Now play me something cool."

* * *

Music that is being played _** Power To The Groove **_by Ace Toshimi

* * *

Once the music had hit Sonic had bobbed his head to the beat, but once the beat dropped he danced like there was no tomorrow. His moves started to impress others, it made the guys want to show out their moves and the ladies were rather intrigued by Sonic's movement.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Didn't want to describe Sonic's dance moves, because I'm positive you know how he dances now... I'm lazy, but legit about this

* * *

The party would actually start and everybody was getting into it, Sonic stopped and smiled at the work he did. He turned and lifted the glasses on his face to see Vinyl working the music and bobbing her head to music.

"Still can't believe I was pulled into this." He commented, but soon noticed the DJ's appearance with her glasses off. "Still, it feels nice to help out a hot girl like that."

The End

* * *

Wow, that turned out funnier and greater than I thought, thanks **Kader1114 **for that and congrats on being the first person to have their episode made in season two. Well guys try to make an episode that has something to do with the plot of this season or make up your own episode, we are still early in this season so take your time. Well guys all I have to say is subscribe to me on YouTube, follow me on Twitter, **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story and do the same to me if you want. PEACE!


	21. Episode 20

And you really thought this was over? SHAME ON YOU! Just kidding, I'm back and new episodes will be coming and from you guys too... But you to review in order for that to work... and sorta has to go with the plot... and don't forget to thank people for the awesome episode... Last thing I promise, who has **Splatoon**? Play me online so we can have fun and get me to rank 10, cause it's just sad where I'm at, that is all.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 20: **Getting that money back, the hard way**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Blueblood stood in the main entrance of his mansion and looked at it with disgust and rage. He had called this place home in the past, but now, with everything gone and everything around him covered in dust, this mansion to him was now almost as bad as the prison he escaped.

"Sonic will pay for this, but right now I need to fix this place up." The teen escaped convict said wiping some dust off of his shoulder. "If this is going to be place I need it to be not so disgusting, and more importantly I need to setup base here, but how am going to do that?"

The teenager ponder on the thought on what to do, the awful conclusion had hit like a ton of bricks. Blueblood swallowed in his rich pride and decided to announce the shocking news.

"I need to get a job."

* * *

TheAwesomCoolJay: DUN. DUN. DUN!

* * *

Things could not get worst, oh wait yes they can, how in the world was Blueblood going to get a job, because the young man was pretty sure no one was going to hire a guy who just escaped prison.

"Why can't life be easy!" Blueblood sighed with anger. "If only I was smart enough to just obtain the money-" He stopped because he realized he now had the mind of evil genius. "Alright super brain, it's time to do your thing."

In a matter of seconds Blueblood was able to make a plan to get money, thanks to having the mind of Eggman. It was real simple actually, all he had to do was acquire a cellular device, make a few modifications and presto he would have access to all automatic transaction machines and all currency would be his.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: In simple words he needs a cell phone, he going to do some science stuff to it, and just like that he can hack into any ATM and get the money... So Watch Dogs.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

At the city's local park, sitting on the bench hiding behind a newspaper was Blueblood. To keep himself hidden further, the evil teenager had a disguise on, which consisted of glasses, his hair changed to look like the average hair of a guy, and a spare trench coathe was able to find in his mansion. Pulling the paper down to scope the environment, Blueblood saw a little girl playing on her phone.

"Kids these days, on their phone playing _**Blast Coast, **_taking the phone from that child will be easy." Blueblood said getting off the bench and putting the paper down.

That little girl was so in to her game, she was in it too much, because she didn't even notice a teenager appear right next to her. Wasting no time, Blueblood snatched the phone from the small child, who started to cry because of the situation.

"Oh be quiet and beat it you brat!"

Hearing that made the child run off crying, while Blueblood smirked at what he just accomplished.

"Wow that was way too easy, now on to-"

He was stopped, because something was tugging on his coat. Blueblood turned to see that girl had returned, but she wasn't alone, with her was Bulk Biceps, seeing made him made Blueblood whimper softly.

"There's no need for violence, I'll just give it back." He said giving the phone back to the girl. "Well then I'll just be leaving."

He tried to run away, but Biceps had already grabbed Blueblood by the collar and lifted him up.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?"

The muscly teen just grabbed the glasses and tossed them away.

"STRANGER DANGER GET SMASHED!" Biceps said with his fist ready.

* * *

**ONE POUNDING LATER**

* * *

Laying on the ground beaten was Blueblood, who was twitching in pain after a beating like that.

"Can't give up, no matter how much it might hurt!" Blueblood sobbed as he got up.

Back on his feet Blueblood saw a teenage girl on her chatting on the, which was a pretty common thing to see.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ladies don't take that seriously, please, I'm a nice guy, I'm just making a joke.

* * *

Blueblood got up ran towards her and took her phone from her while he dashed on. Blueblood turned to see if that girl was following him, but not looking ahead of him, Blueblood had bumped into Bulk Biceps. Bulk grabbed Blueblood once again and walked over to that girl who just had her phone taken from her.

"Sorry madam, I was just playing around." Blueblood said giving the phone back. "See it was all just joke, so there's no reason to cause any pain towards me."

"MY FISTS MEET YOUR FACE AGAIN, YEAH!" Biceps said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**ANOTHER POUNDING LATER**

* * *

On the ground again, now with his shoes literally beaten off of him, Blueblood brought his head and wonder what to do next.

"I just need one phone, that's all but, where can I-" Blueblood stopped when he something on his attacker.

While Bulk walked away Blueblood saw bouncing around his pocket was his phone. He knew this was his only chance of getting a phone, but the plan he thought of was going to suck.

"Hey you muscle bound freak!" Blueblood yelled as got up in a wobbly stance.

Bulk turned around to see if he really said that now.

"Don't look so surprised, or maybe that's how an idiot like yourself can look!" The mastermind with another insult. "But I must say it has to be a family thing, if that's the case you have one dumb mother."

"NOBODY TALKS SMACK ABOUT MY MOMMY!" Biceps roared running towards Blueblood.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: R.I.P. Blueblood, that's all I'm saying.

* * *

**NOW AFTER A TOTAL BEATDOWN**

* * *

Blueblood was now on the ground, in a position where no human body should be in, but in the end of it he was smiling. Or at least he face was stuck like that or something much worse.

"Even though I went through a lot of pain and saw a bright white light before my eyes, it was all worth it for this." He said pulling out the phone he took from Biceps during the assault. "Now to go and carryout my plan."

He tried to move but the bones in his body just popped from the effort.

"Or maybe I could just lay here for a moment." Blueblood said in a high pitched, but weak tone.

The End

* * *

His plan wasn't a failure, but a success with tons of painful results. Thanks again to everyone who reads this, or any of my other stories, hey, remember to **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) anyone one of them that be nice of you. Also review this story and suggest the next episode, it might just appear sooner than you think. PEACE!


	22. Episode 21

You know it feels real good to being doing this again, because so many things are going to happen. You will still laugh, but there will be times when you really feel bad. Also you might hate me for the things I might do, but trust this will keep you entertained.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 21: **Infiltrate Slumber Party...if you dare**

Idea: **Infernites11**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was the end of a school day at Canterlot High and leaving the school as a group was are colorful main six of girls.

"Wow it feels great to be back!" Pinkie Pie celebrated as she hopped down the school steps.

"Uh Pinkie Pie, we were just at school yesterday." Twilight informs her.

"No silly, I mean finally being updated in two months, it's crazy to see that the author is slacking."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Why does she have to be right? -_-

* * *

"Okay then, so Pinkie your place all set?" Rainbow asked as she slid down the railing.

"Don't worry Dashie my dear, as the host I already have everything prepared!" She answered said with tons of confidence as she held her head up high.

"Please tell me ya got the food prepared?" Applejack asked in a not so happy tone. "Cause I'm not eating anything Rarity offers."

"Applejack how dare you!" Rarity said surprised. "Are you telling me that you don't like finger food?"

"No, but I would like a lot more to eat than just that!"

"Well I never, Fluttershy you appreciate that food right?"

"Well, um, you could try to serve a bit more, that's all I got to say." Fluttershy told her as she was twirling her hair.

"You too Fluttershy, all I was doing was making sure all of us wasn't gaining any weight." The fashionista teen stated as she started to sob.

As they talked about their plans for tonight, two blue haired teenage boys had overheard behind them, those boys were Flash and Sonic.

"Looks like they're having some fun tonight." Flash said.

"Yeah, so you want to sneak into their little party?"

"What!" Flash said surprised and in complete shock. "Sonic where did that come from, that's so out of character of you."

"Yeah I know, but I can't go out and be hero if there is nothing bad happening." Sonic explained, but then a huge smile grew on his face. "Besides I think we both deserve to see a show."

"Well count me out, I won't participate in such a mischievous manner."

"Yeah I won't put you up to it, I mean it's not like you want to see Twilight in her pajamas, but hey that's you?"

Sonic walked away from his friend, but he knew his plan was going to work. What Sonic had said got Flash thinking about the very situation, he came to a final thought and caught back up to him.

"I knew you come around, even if it was for the bad reasons."

"Oh shut up, by the way if we get caught I'm tying weights to your legs and pushing you into a river." He told him while he folded his arms.

"Don't say that, if we do get caught we are all ready dead."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh how this could end.

* * *

**NIGHT, OUTSIDE OF PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE**

* * *

Getting there, thanks to Sonic's speed, the duo had already beat Pinkie's guest there. As they stood behind the house, Flash was now curious on how to get in.

"Okay Sonic explain to me now, how do we get inside the house without Pinkie Pie noticing?"

"Flash prepare to be a part of something awesome." He said grabbing Flash's hand.

Using his speed again, Sonic was now able to vibrate his molecules and since Flash was still in contact with him Flash's molecules were now vibrating. Before Flash could question what was happening, Sonic went forward to the house and instead smacking his face, he and Flash phase through the wall and were now in the kitchen.

"And now we're in."

"B-but, how, that, you, me, logic?" Flash said dumbfounded.

"I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If you want an answer to this science defying feat, go to your local google or any search engine and type "super speed molecules". Your welcome.

* * *

At that very moment the girls had arrived, so Sonic got Flash and sped up to Pinkie's room and hid inside her closet. The party was now beginning once Pinkie kicked her door open and the girls came in all excited to hang out.

"Wow Twi looks so cool in her pajamas." Flash whispered to Sonic while he blushed.

"Yeah they all look adorable, again we are dead if they catch us you know." Sonic commented on.

As they were admiring what they saw, they would soon stop because they were starting to get hungry.

"Okay we came here with nothing to eat, but don't worry this can't get worse." Sonic said.

Right at that moment Pinkie brought in the pizza.

"Well... it got worse."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER OF WATCHING PEOPLE WHILE BEING HUNGRY**

* * *

Sonic and Flash were silently moaning in pain from not eating, while the girls were satisfied with a full stomach.

"Now I'm satisfied." Applejack happily said patting her stomach.

"Well now that we are done eating how's about a little discussion." Rarity said with a sly smile.

"What kind of discussion?" Twilight curiously asked.

"Just a little talk about boys." She answered.

"Oh no here we go." Rainbow said because she knew where this was going.

"So each of us gets a paper and we must list the boys top ten, we won't have the same list so I'll just average them all up by rank."

Back in the closet.

"Wow this is going to be lame, rig-"

"Shut up man, I need to know where they have me." Flash silently interrupting Sonic as he put his ear towards the door.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

* * *

The girls were done and gave all their papers to Rarity, who looked surprised to see who made it.

"Well Flash was just able to make it at number five."

Hearing that Flash quietly celebrated, while Sonic looked at him unimpressed.

"Oh wow it looks like your brother is quite the ladies man Applejack." She playfully told her.

"All you are gross." Applejack commented causing everyone to giggle.

Back in the closet.

"How did he get higher than me?" Flash questioned.

"Don't know, but Big Mac is a cool guy, so number one must be some sort of stud.

Back to the girls.

Finally the hunk of our school is... Sonic, ladies I see you all rated him number one." She said making all the girls blush. "Don't be like that girls, I put him as number one too."

Back in the closet.

"Of course it is." Flash quietly said in anger.

"Hey ladies like what they see, but if it's me you got to like it." Sonic said in a cocky manner. "Besides, I got no real competition."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That's why most guys in his universe strongly dislike Sonic

* * *

Hearing that Flash tackled Sonic and two had a little fight, that escalated outside of the closet and next to the girls. The boys stopped because they realized they were out and looked up and saw six pair eyes glaring at them.

"We can explain." Both of them said nervously.

"So their punishment?" Twilight asked.

"Beating them up." Dash said cracking her knuckles.

"With tons of kicks and punches." AJ added.

"And once we're done we have to give them a makeover." Rarity said pulling out her kit.

"Aw sweet, you guys are going to look pretty." Pinkie happily said.

"I'll lock the door." Fluttershy said heading towards the door

"I will never listen to you again Sonic." Flash stated as closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.

"YOLO my friend, YOLO." Sonic said while he also got ready for the punishment.

The End

* * *

Well that was a chapter full of laughs thank you **Infernites11 **I had a blast with it. I wanted to add Maud in this, but I decided to have her in some Pinkie Pie related chapter. Anyway review if you want your own episode but please let it be related to the plot a little bit, review if you want to me to make the next one. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	23. Episode 22

If you are still reading this, I must say thank you for sticking with me even though I have been out for a while, but enough about on to this episode. Remember I still use ideas, but for real guys, please let it be involved with the plot of the season, because I really want to make this epic in its own way... Also I don't want to be a jerk and make episodes all the time.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 22: **The comeback of the worst kind**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Blueblood, a teenager who was rich and had it all, but that all changed when Sonic came. All the things Sonic had done had caused him pain, misery, and even worse, time in jail. However, he escaped and return to a home full of nothing, but a gift left behind from Eggman that would continue to change his life. Now with the mind of the doctor and illegally obtained money he through the use of hacking, Blueblood was back in his position.

"Just you wait Sonic cause what I have in store for you-"

"Excuse me sir, but who are you talking to?" A worker interrupting Blueblood.

"Uh, nobody." He replied.

"Right, I'm just going to walk away now."

_"Note to self: monologue once they are all gone." _Blueblood thought to himself while he scratched his head in embarrassment.

You're probably thinking who is with Blueblood right now? Why are these people not calling the police on him? Where are they? Well to put it simply Blueblood used the money he acquired to hire people to set up lab equipment down in his basement of his mansion. Now the reason these guys didn't hit their cellphones and dialed 911 is because Blueblood had a disguise on.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Cliché I know, but let the story go on and let the joke be said next.

* * *

"And we are done." The head worker said as he and the rest of his team put the finishing touches to this laboratory. "It was hard work, but we got the job done, uh, sorry but what was your name again?"

"Mr. Needlemouse." The disguised Blueblood said quite nervously.

"Okay, Mr. Needlemouse me and the boys were just wondering, why do you want a lab in a old abandoned mansion's basement?"

"It's nothing that should really concern you all, by the way here's the money and a little extra to keep quiet about this little project?" The mischievous teen said handing the worker a big stack of cash.

"You got it." The boss happily said while taking the money. "This is lot of money my friend, you're going to make that little punk Blueblood jealous?" The boss making a joke that made himself and his boys laugh.

"Ha, you guys." Blueblood forcing himself to laugh, instead of saying something back.

Once they left Blueblood was all alone, the moment he had the place to himself he quickly got rid of his disguise and began to laugh manically.

"I have almost everything, I have more money than before, I have the mind that could control anything, but the one thing I don't have is my vengeance yet." He said while walking up to his new computer monitor, which showed a picture of Sonic. "I many plans for you Sonic, but that would be rude to just destroy you now, so let me just inform you that I'm back." The teenager heading to workshop to build a robot.

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING **

* * *

It was time for school, Flash had already got on the bus and was heading to school, but our hero decided to stay in for a bit, because he could always get to school by running. In the house Sonic was still tired, but he knew education came first and being good role model means he should always be at school.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: We all know that I'm exaggerating this right?

* * *

"Mondays man, nobody likes them." Sonic yawned as he made it to the door.

Once he opened it something from the other side grabbed him and tossed him outside towards the trashcans.

"Like I said nobody likes Mondays." He said while pulling a banana peel off of his head, but afterwards got up and stood in a stance. "Okay whoever you are you better explain to me wh-"

Sonic stopped because he was surprised to see a Egg Pawn standing in front of him. So many questions, but they would have to wait, because the robot was about to attack. Not wasting any time Sonic took care of this bot with a quick kick through the machine, once it was beaten the robot started to beep.

"Now what?" Sonic said in confusion, because he still does not know what is going on.

"Now playing recorded message." A robtioc voice said coming out of the machine.

"A recording?"

"_We meet again Sonic._" The message now in the voice of Blueblood.

"Blueblood, but how?"

"_It's too bad that I can't see the surprised look on your face right now, but to cut to the chase I'm back and no Eggman is not here and he did not make this happen, it was me, be prepared Sonic cause now the game between us will start again." _Blueblood's message ending.

"Well I guess I won't be bored for a while now, but since this game is on I won't be losing." Sonic said to himself with a ton of confidence, but would soon change that and look down to a destroyed robot on Flash's lawn. "How do I explain this?"

"Now activating self destruct sequence." The robot switching back to its original voice.

"Wait, what's happening now?"

A small explosion had just happen and the robot was destroyed and Sonic being near it got some of the blast. He clothes were ripped a bit from it and his entire body was covered in soot.

"I repeat it: Nobody likes MONDAYS!"

The End

* * *

That felt good, hope the people who still read this found that enjoyable and hey to get an episode here remember to review. And please try to follow what I said up top, anyway **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE! TheAwesomeCoolJay is back, PEACE!


	24. Episode 23

Well no one offered an idea so I guess I will take over from here. Time for my random chat, so on YouTube hit 800 subscribers and above, awesome going to hit that 1,000 someday, but it is great to know that my small videos can get me a small fanbase. Alright enjoy the episode people.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 23:** Focus. Focus. Fo- wait is this a date? Part 1**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Once the school day was over the students made sure they got out of there and have fun, but our hero Sonic didn't relax normally sitting on the school steps, no this time he was being vigilant w. Ever since that whole Blueblood thing Sonic has been on the watch for any strange activity, but it has been rather quiet since that whole exploding robot thing happen.

"_I don't when that punk is going to show, but when he does I'll_-"

"Sonic you okay?" A female interrupting our hero's thought.

Sonic turned around to see the girl who said that was Sunset Shimmer. He smiled, but was nervous at the same time, the positive thing is that he really needs a friend with him right now, but the negative thing s he didn't tell anybody the Blueblood situation, he didn't want to because he didn't want them to worry or get in the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nervously answered back.

"You sure?" She asked with suspicious in her voice and hands on her hips.

"Totally, Sunset don't worry about me I'm as pink as a pistol." Sonic paused for a moment and thought about what he had said. "_What kind of saying is that?!_"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was an old Family Guy used by Stewie in, you know, a good episode.

* * *

"Saying something like that means something is on your mind, so tell me what is bugging you?"

"Look nothing is bothering me, and to prove it how about we hangout tonight." Sonic said putting his convincing smile on.

"H-hangout, uh sure, meet you by Flash's place at six?" She asked nervously as she played with her hair.

"That's the plan, hey let's just call it our date!"

With that last bit of talk our blue haired teenager left the scene, unknown to him however, he had left a girl blushing profoundly and messing with her hair.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

As Sonic prepared for the evening, Flash was sitting on the couch and gave him a sly look.

"So does Dash know about this, or are you keeping this a secret playboy."

"It's not like that, I'm just hanging with a friend, that's all." He said checking his appearance. "But still let's not tell Dash about it."

"Why not?" Flash questioned.

"She's kind of the jealous type and she also knows how to fight." Sonic explaining it simply.

"Right, my lips are sealed."

At that very moment a knock was heard at the door, opening it Sonic saw Sunset, but how she looked surprised him. Instead of her usual attire she had a blue skirt and white top on, and she even had her hair in a ponytail.

"It's still not like that Sonic?" Flash messing around.

Sonic responded back by shutting the door behind him, outside the house Sonic and Sunset looked at each other nervously.

"You look amazing." Sonic finally breaking the ice.

"Thank you." She answered and at the same time pulled out her phone. "I don't know what we're going to do yet, but I'll call a taxi for us."

Before she could even dial, Sonic grabbed and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush like crazy.

"Sorry about this." He apologized, blushing a little himself. "But waiting for a taxi is too slow for me and you expect me to ride in it, yeah how's about I just run around and see if I can find something we both can do."

She nodded her head in agreement and in a few seconds the two were gone, unknown to them a flying robotic spy cam was on the roof watching them go and now it was following them. This spy cam was created and belong to Blueblood of course.

* * *

**BLUEBLOOD'S SECRET LAB**

* * *

"So Sonic and Sunset are going to have fun tonight, well with the power invested in me I say let me make this a night those two will never forget." Blueblood said as he prepared his plan.

The End

* * *

See what I did there, now your intrigued and you want to know more now, but that's the part were you have to wait. Will have to make a part two or will someone come up with an idea in the reviews, it doesn't matter to me because whatever keeps the story going. Anyway working on a new chapter for the other story and I might put time into making a video. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	25. Episode 24

Well we finally got something from a review, thanks. Actually I got the idea from two reviews so yeah it's happening and to the people who offered the ideas, there might be a few changes... But don't you worry everything will stay the same.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 24:** Focus. Focus. Fo- wait is this a date? Part 2**

Idea: **TheCrosser **&amp; a **Guest**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

This part two episode begins with us at Blueblood's lab, where the evil little jerk is putting the finishing touches on a machine to cause mayhem between Sonic and Sunset Shimmer.

"A little tweak there and a bit of tightening here and voilà, you are done." Blueblood said backing away from his creation.

What the rich little punk had just created was his own version of a E-Series robot, except due to his big ego, Blueblood had called this robot and the rest he would start creating his Blood Series. This robot in particular looks like E-102 Gamma, except being red, yellow-orange, and black, the robot's color scheme was just dark navy blue.

"Not too shabby, now time give you a name." He said while thinking of a name for the robot, until it finally hit him. "**Blood Assassin-001**, why the number at the end, well your the first one of this new series I'm starting, why blood, because you share my name and that is the reason you will be hunting, and assassin, well that is just your purpose."

"I understand master, tell me who is my target." Blood Assassin speaking his first words.

"A blue haired pest named Sonic, that is your main target, but if you see anyone that seems to be friendly with him there, take them out as well, but before you go." Blueblood walked away and came back with a trench coat and a fedora. "Just can't go out there looking like a robot, so this disguise should help."

"Permission to speak freely creator?"

"Granted."

"Is this not a bit of a cliché." The robot looking at the clothes.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: He called it right there

* * *

"Just go and do your job!" Blueblood angrily yelled as he pointed toward the exit.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

Back to what was the main idea of this chapter, in the street we find Sonic running with Sunset in his arms still trying to find a place to have their... well to Sonic a time to just hangout, but he knew what he accidentally done and to Sunset this really felt like a date. To change the subject Sonic's stomach growled to show he is hungry.

"Well I guess I'm hungry, what about you?." Sonic asking Sunset.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm really hungry, but-" She was stopped once her own stomach made a growl, causing a blush to grow on her face.

"Not really hungry huh?" Sonic teasing her.

"Oh shut up and stop over there." Shimmer responded with slight irritation as she pointed.

Sonic turned to see what she was pointing at and what he saw was a small Italian restaurant and decided to settle there. He quickly ran there and got himself and Sunset a table outside, and by really good luck (and the complete control have of this story) they were all alone and had the place to themselves.

"Well this is nice, we found a cool spot to eat and relax."

"You mean that or are you just saying that because the owners were so nice to let us have a free meal since we are the only people here." Sunset exposing Sonic with a smile. "Don't worry Sonic your money is safe."

"Okay first, I'm not cheap, second, we can do whatever this is Flash's credit card." He said pulling said card out of his pocket. "Third, I meant that, I like Italian, heck a good friend of mine is Italian!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You all should know him, he's super!

* * *

As they chatted the chef came and gave them their food, which was a plate of spaghetti, and that was it, Sonic immediately questioned this.

"Ha, ha, so what's going on here?"

"It's-a what we do when we see-a nice couple like you two!" The chef answered as he left them alone.

"Wait...it's...but... forget it."

"Maybe eating will help you forget it." Sunset giggled as she grabbed a fork and began eating.

Sonic sighed in defeat and began to eat too, but something in his mind just hit him, what if he and Sunset accidentally do the spaghetti kiss. Sonic thought about it, but he quickly dropped the idea, because there's no way of that happening. It's not like his life some cheesy sitcom story made by a guy, right?

"No way that can." Sonic said to himself as he got some spaghetti and nibbled on it.

Sunset nibbled on a piece of spaghetti too, but she suddenly felt a tug, she looked and saw that the opposite end of the noodle was in Sonic's mouth. Sonic noticed the spaghetti too now and was shocked that this predicament actually happen. Both paused, looked at each other and blushed with the spaghetti still in their mouths, what was going to happen now? Oh I'll tell you what happen, a bullet was shot down in the middle of their noodle, which got both of them to turn and see a figure in a trench coat.

"Target identified!" Blood Assassin said pulling off the disguise.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Way to kill the mood robot.

* * *

"Sonic what is that?" Sunset asked in fear.

"Trouble, time to bail!" Sonic said as he got up from his seat and quickly picked up Sunset and dashed away.

Sonic was off, but Blood Assassin was not ready to give up that easy. The robot switch to wheel mode, crouched down and made wheels appear from the bottom, and proceeded to chase. Sonic knew the robot was being following, but how could he shake him, he tried to think of plan, but he saw a crossroad coming up and that's when he got an idea.

"You might want to hold on tight."

"Why?" Sunset asked nervously

To give her an answer Sonic accelerated, he didn't prepare to go left or right, he kept on going straight towards the building in front of them. Sunset closed her eyes and prepared for the collision, but it never happen, she open her eyes and saw that Sonic was running up the building. She was happy they didn't crash, but she was frighten that she was going up a skyscraper. When they finally made it to the the top Sonic tried to get Sunset off of her, but the girl wouldn't let go.

"Don't be scared we're safe now." Sonic said with a smile.

"I'm happy that robot didn't kill us, cause once we get down from here I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sonic laughed at that, but it would soon stop once he heard the sound of rotor blades. He and Sunset turned to see that the robot has followed them by flying, once the robot had them in its sight it switched it's gunner into a missile launcher, pointed at them, and fired at them.

"We should probably move right?"

"GO!" Sunset said as she clenched on for dear life.

On the move again Sonic was running and jumping from building from missiles, Blood Assassin didn't show no mercy, he was going to complete his mission.

"Okay enough running, Sonic when are you going to fight that thing back?"

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked in surprise and shock.

"I get that you are trying to protect me and all, but just go and do your job, remember I started off as a bad girl." Sunset said with a smile on her face.

"Sweet, time to bust this bot!"

On the last building he jumped to, Sonic stopped and faced the robot, who shot another missile. Sonic responded by running towards the missile and jumped over it and performed a flying kick to the robot. When he hit it Sonic went through the robot and completely destroyed it, and afterwards landed safely to the ground with Sunset in his arms.

"I know I got some explaining to do right?" Sonic nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You do, but first things first." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sonic.

Sonic didn't see this coming but Sunset had just kissed the hero on the lips. Sonic was surprised by this, but she didn't stop her, when she was finally done, both teens looked at each other in silence.

"Want me to take you home." Sonic breaking the silence.

"Sure." Sunset's quick answer

They said nothing else as Sonic started to run again.

The End

* * *

Man that was that, thanks **TheCrosser **&amp; a **Guest **you made me do a lot of work in this one, anyway the next chapter/episode has been picked already, but hey don't give up keep reviewing and I will make the effort of making your idea into a episode. Try to keep up with me on whatever media thing I be on the internet with, **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	26. Episode 25

Happy Birthday... TO ME THEAWESOMECOOLJAY! And thanks to a reviewer, we celebrate the main character's birthday, that's right I'm talking about Sonic! Even though his actually birthday has already passed, but don't worry I have a good friend of mine doing a thing to make this chapter possible. Alright enough jibber-jabber on with this episode.

* * *

WARNING: Short episode

* * *

FACT: Did you know it has been two years since I ended **My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy, **crazy right

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 25: **A Late &amp; Awkward Birthday**

Idea: **Kader1114**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Saturday morning was the beginning of this episode and on a typical morning like this Sonic would be out for a run, but Flash stopped him and had him follow him to his backyard.

"So what's this the big thing you got to show me, cause you know me dude, I got to go fast." Sonic explaining to Flash.

"Just slow down for a minute dude, because what you are about to see will amaze you."

"It will, is it something cool?"

"Yeah, it's something you deserve."

"My very own restaurant named after me!" An excited Sonic said.

"Already told you man, that's never going to happen." Flash crushing Sonic's dream.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Flash if you only knew about the milkshakes in our world.

* * *

"Dang it, then what is it." The hero said as he opened the door

"SURPRISE!" Said the main cast of Sonic's friends popping out from hiding positions. "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SONIC!"

Sonic was surprised at what he saw, his friends all together, decorations and party games set up, and even presents, that was supposedly for him. But for he could enjoy all of this, Sonic had only one question.

"How in the world did you all know my birthday passed?"

All of them immediately pointed at Pinkie, who pointed at herself.

"Should I be surprised or should I have known." He responded in a monotone voice as he placed his hand on his head.

"It was difficult, but thanks to the connections I have with my friend in the fourth universe." She said giving that person a wink.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: She's going to blow my cover!

* * *

"I won't question what you just said, but I really don't need a party!"

"That's cute, Fluttershy hold my party hat for a second."

Fluttershy did this for her and before anyone could react Pinkie Pie grabbed Sonic's arm and put it in an armbar, surprising and putting our hero in great pain.

"Listen you when Pinkie Pie throws a party for you she throws a party for you, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, YOU GOT IT!" The pink girl said in a threatening tone while applying more pressure.

"Uh a little help guys?" Sonic asked in fear, only to see his friends make the notion 'just do it'. "Alright then Pinkie Pie lets party."

"Good, break out the cake already!" She said releasing Sonic's arm.

* * *

To save time and to get this over with make up in the reviews about what they did for at the party because remember this episode was meant to be small. Just use your imagination for lols or whatever makes you happy

* * *

**ONE BIRTHDAY BLAST LATER**

* * *

After all the fun and games everyone decided to leave, while Flash and Sonic remained to talk.

"And you almost didn't want a party." Flash teasing Sonic.

"Yeah got to say, this was a good birthday party, makes it even better that my friends weren't taken by some time eater this time."

"Okay... but tell me how does it feel to be sixteen?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: OMG an age was given out for Sonic!

* * *

"Feels good, I mean being a year older than your friends is awesome, that just makes me more mature than you guys." Sonic said in his cocky tone.

"Whatever Sonic, I'll see you inside." Flash said as he entered his house.

Sonic began to chuckle at what he said, but he stopped when he noticed Dash still around.

"Oh hey Dashie what's u-"

"You gonna tell about that kiss between you and Sunset or what?" The rainbow haired girl interrupting Sonic.

The teenage boy just stood there while his girlfriend looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I can explain."

* * *

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

"And that's what's going on." Sonic finishing up.

"So Blueblood is back, well I guess I can let that kiss slide for now."

"Awesome, I thought at first you wou-" He stopped because Dash had just gave him a gut punch. "What was that for!?" He said out of breath.

"That's for not telling me or anyone else!" She said as she grabbed Sonic by the ear. "Tomorrow everybody better know about this!"

"Okay I got it." He said in pain.

"Good."

With that final talk Dash decided to leave now, with her gone though Sonic had only one thing to say.

"Who should I worry about Blueblood or the girls I know."

The End

* * *

And there you go, thanks **Kader1114 **for this one it was fun and creative. Anyway sorry if this felt a little lazy, but I actually did put effort in this so please bear with me here. Today is my birthday now so I'm going to enjoy it, wish me a good one, **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	27. Episode 26

Hiatus is up, LETS FINISH SEASON TWO!

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 26: **Realizing those past feelings**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

It was end of another school day and it was time for the students to leave. One particular student going home was Twilight Sparkle, who was actually in hurry to get home. Why was she in this hurry, well today Twilight and the rest of her friends just received information from Sonic that Blueblood is secretly attacking him with robots. Twilight feels like if she can tell her brother, Police captain Shining Armor, he could probably get some people on the job to have an extra eye out on things and provide Sonic some help.

"Big Bro I need to tell you some-" Twilight said coming in the house, but when stopped because she was at a loss of words when she saw her brother struggling with some wooden parts. "Uh Armor what are you doing?"

"Twily glad you're here I got some exciting news for you!" The older brother said to his sister getting all giddy and stopping what he was doing.

"This news going to explain to me why you are working on a thing over there?"

"Okay instead of giving you the answer straight away I'll have you answer it in the form of riddles, need to make sure you're still using the old noggin." He said messing with his sister hair.

"Hmph, just to let you know I still rank as the smartest student in my school, so you can try your best." Twilight said with a smug smile and oozing with confidence.

"Okay smarty pants lets do this, this wooden contraption is something that a princess will sleep."

"A crib, come on big brother try harder." Twilight answered rather quickly.

"Okay that was a bit easy, here's one this person brings out the best of me and is a great thing in my life."

"I don't know, but could this person be the awesome and cool lady I know as Cadence, you know the girl you're dating." She said teasing him.

"Alright here's one that's going to puzzle you, me plus her equals what?"

"Easy that's- wait what?"

"Oh look who's stumped!" Shining Armor soaking in the glory of confusing his sister. "Come on Twi think about it, me and Cadence decided to make something tiny that is going grow up into something big."

"I'm still lost here."

"I decided to put a cake in her oven."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes I'm stepping the maturity in the jokes just by a little.

* * *

"I still don't get it."

"Me and Cadence are having a baby!" Shining Armor finally breaking the ice.

"Oh...Oh...OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"Twilight going crazy over the news. "WHAT'S IT'S GOING TO BE!?"

"It's going to be a girl and you know what that means."

"She'll grow up to be the next big thing."

"Yes, but what I'm talking about is when she gets to be that age boys will start fawning over her." He told her sweating at the idea of that. "She won't be daddy's little girl no more and some sleazeball might take her, I would like to see some punk try it cause I'll pull out the gat if I need to!" The Police captain said reaching for his gun.

Before Twilight could respond to her brother's actions, a figure from behind her got in front of her to handle the problem. It was Cadence who had overheard what Shining Armor said, not wanting this happening she grabbed his gun and hit him across the head knocking him out.

"Dear we talked about this, you being an overprotective dad is not good for anyone!" Cadence said looking down at her lover then back at Twilight. "Hey there Twilight."

"H-hey there." She replied back in a friendly, but nervous tone, because Cadence still had the gun in her hand. "Your looking heavy- HEALTHY, healthy is the word I meant!"

"Good cause, if you meant heavy then you would be implying I'm fat, but you know I'm actually carrying a baby, but your not calling me fat right Twilight?" Cadence asked while tightening her grip on the weapon.

"Never, you look good!"

"Thank you, by the way make sure when you decide to have a baby that you do it at the appropriate age."

"Um, shut the front door for a second, where is this coming from?" Twilight asked in complete embarrassment.

"High School is that time were all of you are careless and that Sonic boy seems like the kind to attract a female like yourself."

"WHAT! FLASH IS MY... SONIC IS JUST... CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS!"

"Better you hear this now, anyway make a guy like Sonic uses-"

"CADENCE GET OUT OF TOWN AND SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Twilight yelled face as her face was as red as a tomato.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Dang it I said just by a little!

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Returning back to school we see Twilight walking by herself, but would soon be joined by Sonic.

"Sup Twi." Sonic greeting her friend.

"Oh hey Sonic." She responded back but didn't look at him. "Where is you know uh-"

"Flash."

"That's right." Twilight fixing herself.

"Well he'll be a little late, due to some handsome devil not waking him up." Sonic told her while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, way to go handsome devil."

The both of them chuckled at the situation and stop to realize that they were only two of their group of friends together.

"The others must be busy." Twilight spoke to break the silence.

"Yeah their busy, ever since I told them about Blueblood they been trying to come up with ideas to protect me but I don't need protection, right Twilight?" Sonic stopped to see his friend froze up for some reason. "Twilight you okay?"

Twilight froze because of what Sonic said _"I don't need protection"_ all that phrase did was echo in her mind. She turned to Sonic, her face completely red and small tears in her eyes.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: BY A LITTLE!

* * *

"SONIC YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Twilight yelled at him before storming off.

"What just happened?" A confused Sonic asked.

The End

* * *

That was beautiful, sorry to my younger audience if I went to far, by darn we all have to grow up. So yeah this is back and everyone knows the drill right just review if you want your idea to be made. I already have a season two finale set, but three are needed and then we will jump a little bit into season three. Basically what I'm doing is being today's cartoons, anyway **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	28. Episode 27

Sup everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got awesome news. First I recently published my **Loud House **fanfic and I've got nothing but positive feedback and people wanting more. Second I got the okay from an awesome someone from Tumblr to post an image to start on that **Star vs. the Forces of Evil **fanfic. Third and final news I recently got a review for the last chapter I made, it was from a guest and they said it was my worst episode. I laughed so hard because I can receive a review like that, it's so awesome! I'm strange I know but on to the episode.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 27: **Not good enough to be a sidekick part 1**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

Saturday, the blessed day that signals all students that it was the beginning of the weekend. No one enjoyed it more than our hero Sonic, sure he knew school meant well and the importance of an education, but school was everybody's enemy. Sonic wasn't alone though he was accompanied by Flash Sentry, who actually wanted Sonic to be with him as both of them walk through town.

"So is there a reason why we are walking out in town today?" Sonic asked in a rather annoyed and tired tone.

"Well Sonic the time has come."

"I know the time has come, seven o'clock!" The blue blur told as he grabbed Flash's own arm to show him the time on his watch. "You interrupted my sleep time, which is crucial when it comes to me!"

"Oh cry me a river lazybones." Flash responded back and gaining control of his arm. "Besides you need to start waking up at this time anyway because this is the time when you need to go to work."

"Well that sounds reasona- wait work?"

Sonic was fully awake now since he heard that word, now Sonic could do some work but what made him jump was the work that Flash had in mind. His jaw dropped when he saw it was the local pizza joint, **Pizza Shack **and what made things worse was that there was a help wanted sign.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes it's a parody of Pizza Hut... if you didn't know.

* * *

"Really, you couldn't find anything that matches the whole hero thing I do!"

"Oh yes I could just go up to the fire station and hire this new kid because I have connections like that or the police because we know this one guy who happens to be the captain or better yet lets get a mansion make an underground secret cave and fight for vengeance." Flash with obvious sarcasm.

"Okay I get it, but why do I need a job?"

"Because I'm tired of you always getting cash from me and plus I'm tired of being the only one in the house who has a job!"

"What is your job again?"

"Not important right now!" Flash shaking Sonic. "What's important right now is you get this job and you finally be able to earn money and use it!"

With that being his final word Flash pushed Sonic towards the Pizza Shack, seeing he had no choice and nothing better to do Sonic decided to go for it. Entering the building Sonic saw the owners and almost lost his mind. It was the Flim Flam brothers who were the owners and once the owners had saw Sonic they were actually happy.

"Say Flim?"

"Yes Flam."

"I think we have ourselves a new employee."

"Oh whee!"

"Oh yes I agree!"

"Cut the singalong talking!" Sonic ordered them quite annoyed by what was happening. "I thought you guys owned a pawn shop and an apple store?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: The apple store came from me in the original story. Thumbs up to any fans who remember that.

* * *

"We did but they come and go." Flim said shrugging his shoulders.

"Part of being really good entrepreneurs don't you know?" Flam finished up messing with Sonic's hair.

"So the job?" The teenager trying to get back to point.

"Aw yes, son you will be the delivery boy."

"You give people their pizzas oh what a joy!"

"Okay where are the pizzas?" Sonic not wanting to waste any more time.

"Eager to work I like that." The twin with no mustache patting Sonic on the back.

"But you must wear this to earn that scratch." The one with the mustache pulling out the uniform for workers.

"Oh the unfairness."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It really is unfair

* * *

Sonic had to wear what the bosses had on, white pants, a blue &amp; white stripe vest, a white T-shirt and a red bow tie to boot.

"Now you look like a winner!" Both brothers giving Sonic the thumbs up.

"I don't deserve to be this humiliated." Sonic said before running off and doing his new job.

* * *

**AT THE SENTRY RESIDENCE**

* * *

Time had passed and it was now six pm, Flash had the house to himself during that time, but since it was six Sonic was about to get off work. A knock was heard on his and Flash expected his friend.

"So how was wo-"

Flash was silenced once something violently grabbed him by the throat and tossed him outside. Getting to his hands and knees Flash was able to see that the thing that did it was a robot.

"This can't be good."

"Hello Flash." A familiar voice coming from the robot.

"Blueblood." He replied angrily as he put his hand on his throat.

"Aw so you do remember me."

"What's the matter too scared to come here, afraid I might mess your face?"

"Oh please coming here to face you is child's play, Sonic would offer me a real challenge." Blueblood mocking Flash. "But I didn't send this robot to fight, I came to talk?"

"Like Sonic would talk to you."

"Not that fool, I want to talk to you."

"Say what? Flash said now speechless.

The End

* * *

Oh suspense. What's Blueblood got plan for Flash? Did Sonic receive a tip? Find out in the next episode! So yeah no one offer an idea, but I felt like I should finish up this season myself. Not to be selfish but just because I want everyone to know the direction I'm taking this. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	29. Episode 28

What's up my peeps, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I have a ton to say. First me branching off and doing other stories is awesome the ideas I have and the people I'm entertaining is just so cool. See what I did there. Second even though the holidays are approaching I will still deliver as many chapters from all my stories. Finally it comes to me, with great regret, that I can not make a holiday special chapter. I know your all filled with sadness.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 28: **Not good enough to be a sidekick part 2**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

We pick up from last time where a robot, created by Blueblood, has a meeting with Flash Sentry. Instead of attacking Flash all Blueblood wanted to do was talk with him, which still left the boy stunned.

"Look this moment of silence is boring." Blueblood responding to Flash's quietness. "So I'll take matters in my own hand."

The evil teen genius made his robot grab Flash, activated it's jets boots, and took to the sky. Flash screamed at the top of his lungs but the robot just continued to his destination. When the robot finally made it to it's headquarters it dropped Flash like a sack of potatoes on the ground.

"Ow, you had to do that!" Flash complained. "Did you have to drop me like I'm not important or something!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If you can only see how the fandom view you.

* * *

Before he could say something else Flash started to look around and notice his surroundings. He saw that he was at the former mansion of Blueblood and he saw that the place still had the abandoned look.

"He didn't really make this his secret hideout?" He asked the robot, who remained but did actually nod yes. "Wow, you know a person just has to do is think really hard and BAM, your found out."

Tired of Flash talking the truth, Blueblood pressed a button on the inside and made the ground around him and the robot open up. The robot fell faster and landed on it's feet, hearing Flash scream from above the robot stuck out it's arms and caught the falling young man.

"Am I dead?" Flash asked with his eyes closed and holding the robot tightly.

"Far from it my dear commoner."

Flash opened his eyes and was surprised by his new surroundings. It was a underground lab filled with computers, small robot helpers picking up &amp; moving things, and what really got Flash's attention was the big mech suit.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Guess who's that for

* * *

Putting his attention back to Blueblood he saw that the escaped convict was offering him a empty glass and on his side was a robot with a beverage.

"Don't worry it's not what you think it is." Blueblood told him grabbing the beverage. "It's actually a really exquisite orange soda, by the way Flash, your safe here."

Hearing him say that Flash got off the robot and gave his kidnapper a hard right punch. When the robots saw their master harmed they immediately stopped what they were doing and apprehended him.

"That's for holding me hostage during the Fall Formal!" The angry teen bringing up past memories. "And I owe you another one for taking me!"

"Stop!" Blueblood ordering his robots while holding his nose. "Let him go and let us talk."

Following his orders the robots let Flash who simply got real defensive, but Blueblood remained calm.

"Look I understand you have problems with me but you have one major problem that I would like to solve for you."

"And that problem being?"

"Sonic."

"Sonic?" The teen said in confusion lowering his defense.

"Yes Sonic, isn't it obvious?"

"You are crazy, Sonic's my friend."

"Ah yes the friend who gets all the attention from the ladies and also the same friend who is the center of attention all the time."

"What are you saying?"

"Your not friends with that peasant, your just a person who provides him shelter and while you do that he takes all types of advantages of you." The mastermind explained as he got an arm around Flash's head.

"Y-your wrong, Sonic..." Flash tried to think of something to say but the words seem to have an effect on Flash.

"See I'm right, but don't worry I'm here for you my friend, how would you like to show Sonic up and be the big star."

"What are you talking about?"

Snapping his fingers Blueblood had his robots bring out what he has been working on. What they brought out was some sort of silver mechanical belt and the buckle seem to have the yellow and black nuclear symbol.

"I have something to keep my pants up dude."

"It's much more than that." Blueblood responded in annoyed tone. "This is the power belt, with it you can absorb all types of radiation and it will safely enhance your abilities, your strength will be enhanced, your durability will be great-"

"What about speed?" Flash cutting off Blueblood.

"That is a good question, you'll have to test that when you decide to use it." The genius was thinking about it for a minute, but he figured out he still had something for Flash. "By the way once you start this hero business you'll need this voice modifier to hide your identity, as for the costume your on your own."

Receiving both items many things buzzed in Flash's head.

"If I do that won't I be your enemy and how do I know that you don't have some sort of kill switch installed in this thing."

"Flash if I wanted you dead I would have had my robots beat you to death right here, right now." Blueblood making sure that Flash knows that his robots are still here. "Also a new player in the game could be fun."

"I still don't know about this." Flash still unsure about his decision.

"Don't worry your decision will come in time, now leave my laboratory."

Pressing another button had resulted in a spring popping from under Flash, sending the boy out and back out in the streets. With him gone Blueblood laughed to himself and began to work on his machines again.

"Now the seeds of mistrust have been planted."

* * *

**SENTRY RESIDENCE**

* * *

Making it back in one piece, Flash entered his house to see Sonic on the couch asleep. The next thing he saw was a pizza on a table and a note from Sonic saying it's from work and they could share it.

"This is stupid, he is my friend, Blueblood is just trying to start trouble." Flash thinking about the events of today.

Speaking of those events what was also mentioned was how Sonic was able to get girls to fall for him, which made Flash think about Sonic trying to steal Twilight from him.

"I'll just hold on to these, just in case." He said holding the belt and voice modifier tightly.

The End

* * *

Now before you review, that breaks out next season so wait with Flash! The next two episodes center on Blueblood actions and Sonic making a huge decision. Ha, now are you interested? **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	30. Episode 29

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got to say I hope you all had great holidays. Mine were okay, I finally got an Xbox One and cool thing about it is that it is a Xbox One S. So yeah that is pretty cool, if you want to friend online my name **TACJay **and to check out what I'm playing go see my profile. Okay now that I got that out of the way lets get on to the episode.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 29: **Social Class beating**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

At the abandoned mansion in the underground lab we can see that Blueblood has just completed three robots. All three of them were deadly, but each had a different directive.

"I created you all with your own purposes, now go!" Blueblood ordering his creations.

* * *

**Canterlot High**

* * *

It was the end of another school day and it looked like Sonic would be taking his leave with Sunset Shimmer.

"So how did you do on that math test?" Sunset asked.

"It was brutal, but I managed to pass with a D." He answered her while also showing her the paper. "What about you?"

"Did we take the same test, because that grade is different than the one I got."

Sonic turned his head to see the girl's paper had an A on it, to make matters worse Sonic saw Sunset with a teasing smile and a tongue out.

"I don't know what hurts more the grade or the fact a friend has the better grade and is bragging about it!" Sonic said with his head down in defeat.

"Aw don't be like that." Sunset comforting him but would soon blush cause of what she was about to say next. "Maybe I could tutor you some times at your place."

"Yeah that would be nice, just you, me, and Flash studying and hanging out."

"Sonic what I had in mind was private lessons."

"Oh?" He replied lifting his head to look at her.

Sonic and Sunset shared a look at each other, neither could really forget the kiss that happen between them. Sunset knew Sonic was already in a relationship, but she couldn't help herself to try and start something with him. Sonic could feel the atmosphere and hoped for a distraction right now and at this point any thing could count.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" One random student screamed seeing something fall from the sky.

Sonic and Sunset looked up towards the sky and saw a robot land in front of them. It was another Blood Assassin robot and it wasted no time grabbing Sunset and flying off.

"It's not what I was shooting for but it will do for now." Sonic said as he sped off to chase the robot.

The robot had captured it's target but it immediately turned to see if Sonic was following them. Of course the fastest thing alive was there and even though he still had a limit to his speed, Sonic could still keep up Blueblood's bucket of bolts. As they took the scene to the street Sonic face formed a smile once he saw Sunset looking back at him with an sour look.

"Enjoying the ride?" Sonic asked while he kept his distance from the robot.

"Very funny, hurry up and save me already before something crazy happens." She replied.

"Don't worry I got this, besides what's the worst that can hap-"

"Now activating self-destruct in T minus 10 seconds." The robot interrupting them.

"Yeah... let me save you now." He said increasing his speed.

Using his speed as his momentum Sonic jumped and somersaulted over the robot, while he did this action he grabbed Sunset out of the robot's arms. With her safe Sonic now had to make sure this explosion didn't harm innocent people. When the robot was now at 5 seconds it look to go towards Sonic and Sunset to take them out.

"Alright I got something for you dude!" Sonic preparing to counter the robot.

When it was close enough Sonic ran around the machine so fast that a tornado formed and carried it to the sky. Up there the robot exploded and everyone was safe.

"Well that was random." Sunset Shimmer said getting out of Sonic's arms.

"You're right about th-"

Sonic stopped once he heard a explosions coming from across another part of the town. Paying attention to the explosions Sonic was for sure that the explosions were coming from Twilight's place.

"Looks like the day is over yet, Sunset if anything happens give me call."

"Got it, now go save Twilight."

Hearing the okay from her Sonic sped off to Twilight's place. Once he made it he that Twilight, her brother, and his wife were taking covering behind Shining Armor's police car. Looking up in the sky Sonic saw another robot created by Blueblood in the sky shooting missiles at the family.

"Okay that's enough!" Sonic shouted.

Taking a big leap in the air Sonic grabbed onto the robot and made it stop shooting for a moment. Climbing the metal menace Sonic used all the muscle he had to rip the robot's head off, this led to robot to malfunction and fall from the sky. Sonic hopped off and landed safely, when he saw the threat was handled Sonic immediately went to check out the family.

"Is everybody okay?"

"We're all okay thanks to you Sonic." Shining Armor said holding his wife and sister tightly.

"Sonic this attack seemed more like a distraction than actual attack." Twilight told him.

"You might be right, this robot and that one with Sunset seemed way too easy." He said putting a hand to his chin. "What is Blueblood planning?"

At that very moment Sonic heard another explosion but this time it was back at school and that moment Sonic realized what Blueblood was doing.

"Rainbow Dash." Sonic's last words before speeding off to the explosion.

The End

* * *

Suspenseful stuff right? Anyway the next chapter is the season finale and it will be up tomorrow or some time soon, bottom line is this it will end before 2016 meets its end. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	31. Episode 30

And here it is the season two finale, to my fans in this genre I bet your all happy that most of the went into finishing the season. Yeah I spoil all of you, but in this chapter I bet you wish this didn't come sooner. If you didn't get what I'm doing now then I hope your ready for a bittersweet ending.

* * *

Music from the intro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Singing the intro MLP style

* * *

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, a great hero from a far distant land_

_My Little Sonic, My Little Sonic, still so much you must understand_

* * *

Music from His World

Singing it now in Sonic/Crush 40 style

* * *

_Yeah, here we go again, the hero in blue is back ten out of ten_

_But whole new look and he's grabbing the book, life totally shook_

_Life is not so bad he got some friends, even a hot girlfriend, the thrills never end_

_It's crazy how his life has been hurled, but we all should remember that this His World_

* * *

Episode 29: **It's over isn't it**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

The first two vicious robot attacks from Blueblood were just mere distractions as true assault was on Rainbow Dash. The distance from Twilight's house and the school was quite the drive but for Sonic it was five minutes. However five minutes was still enough time to end a person's life.

"Dash just hold on." Sonic said running towards his school.

* * *

**Canterlot High**

* * *

At the school, more specifically the soccer field, we see a golden Blood Assassin robot had just fired it's last missile at Rainbow Dash. Being the athlete that she is Rainbow Dash was able to avoid the missile, but the explosion was able to send her flying across the field.

"Now switching to hand-to-hand combat mode." The killer robot said changing it's launchers back to hands.

"Finally you big baby!" Rainbow Dash said as she struggled to get to her feet. "No more fighting from a distance, now we can settle this."

Dash may have sound tough, but there was no way she could stand up to this threat. All the shots fired from the robot may have missed her but the explosions did do some damage. Her body did have some scratches and there were a couple of bruises to her arms and legs, but she refused to back down.

"Engaging." Blood Assassin last words before running towards it's target.

Seeing a punch coming Rainbow ducked and rolled away, looking for another attack the robot used both hands to smash her but Rainbow rolled backwards to her feet avoid it. That last move caused the robot to get it's hands stuck to the ground, seeing that Dash wasted no time on her counterattack.

"Alright lets find your off switch!" She said getting behind and jumping on the robot's back.

As she searched for something to stop her assailant she failed to realize the robot was able to get one of it's hands free. Using that free hand the robot reached for Rainbow Dash, grabbed her, and slammed her in front it. Now freeing it's other hand the robot used that one to grab a hold of Dash's hair and picked her by it.

"Prepare for pain." The machine told her as it got it's hand ready for a beating.

"Do your worst tin can?" Dash responded with a mocking smile.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: This robot ain't Brock Lesnar, but here comes the pain.

* * *

The golden bot gave Dash a punch to her gut and would deliver one to both of her ribs, the pain was so bad that Dash could only gasp in pain. The last thing the robot would do is give her a punch to the face, done with the beating the robot tossed the girl to the side and to switch to machine guns.

"Time to eliminate yo-"

The robot was cutoff once a blue blur had just went through his body. That blur was Sonic, who had finally arrived on scene, wasting no time Sonic ran to his girlfriend's side.

"Dash I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." He told her in a upset tone once he saw her condition.

"Hey don't worry about that, what's important is that your here now." She said trying to get up.

Seeing she was having trouble Sonic proceeded to help her up, as the two were about to walk away both turn to see that the robot was trying to talk.

"Before this unit ceases to function a message is left for you Sonic."

Switching to a different audio mode the robot voice was now Blueblood's voice.

"Aw Sonic it seems you were victorious yet again or were you really? Lets be real about this Sonic you and I are meant to do battle but your feelings with others put you at a disadvantage, I am be evil but I am still a gentleman so I have a deal for you. Cut any and all relationships with those you care about and I will leave them all alone. That is all, I'll see you next time" Blueblood's message ending.

"Geez that guy is a creep." Dash commented. "Like your going to do that right Son.." She stopped once she saw him at a lost of words.

Thinking about it Sonic could take care of this situation and have no one he cared about hurt. That was going to be hard though, but what was going to be harder was the thing he had to tell Dash.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash..." Sonic started.

"Don't you dare."

"But I'm going to have to... "

"Sonic stop it!" She said with tears coming down her face.

"Break up with you."

Hearing him say that Dash immediately broke off of him and angrily stared him down.

"This is really it, after all we been through, your ready to call it quits once Blueblood says something to you!"

"Don't you understand, I can handle this myself and no one needs to get hurt, I mean come on Dash look at you!" Sonic now switching the subject to her.

"You know the words coming from you are hurting more than that robot, Sonic all of us care about you, let us help."

He didn't reply he just turned around and crossed his arms.

"Fine be like that!" She yelled at him. "I'll find my friends and tell them how you just left us!"

Even though she was in pain her sadness combined with her anger made her have the energy to storm off the field, Sonic was now alone. With the whole situation and what just happen Sonic got angry. So angry that it caused a transformation, this transformation made his eyes disappear and made his hair go black, he was now Dark Sonic. This form was meant to combat foes not emotions, so with no one around he fell to his knees and screamed.

The End

* * *

I hope I blew all your freaking minds cause yeah that I sunk that ship! No one kill me please. Seriously though this brings a better opportunity for story telling and on a higher note I got your attention. Well see you all in 2017 and next season means a whole new image for the story. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	32. Episode 31

Ya miss this? Ya want this? Ya need this? Ya want see this? It's back again. Never end. Tell your friends. Time to see. With me. Time for SEASON 3!

* * *

I had to make a rap back to this, but welcome back everybody and it's me your storyteller TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's about time I return to this. Tons of success in other fanfics I'm doing, but I can't just leave this in a cliffhanger. I also want to see if people still read this, but enough about that let me explain stuff! Rules still apply you can always suggest an episode, but it needs to make sense at least or it has to do with the plot. New intro and new image, lets make history again.

* * *

Music from His World

Bentley Jones version (look it up it's good)

* * *

_You fight the good fight every time, but at the end you must still climb_

_You'll make many decisions and mistakes, but be careful for the hearts that you break_

_You knew that things can't all be the same, but that's just life this ain't no game_

_You must overcome the challenge or you will burn, but just remember to always live and learn_

* * *

Episode 31: **What happens after a break up**

Idea: **TheAwesomeCoolJay**

Created &amp; Directed by: TheAwesomeCoolJay

* * *

The life of Sonic is quite fascinating when you think about it. Sure it's full of tons of adventure and excitement, but people fail to notice that there the moments in Sonic's life where the boy has the worst luck.

"Come on Sonic time for school." Flash told the teen on the couch.

"I'm not feeling it, how's about getting me up for school in five weeks." Sonic responded back pulling the blanket over his head.

"Sorry to tell you this, but the world doesn't work like that, now get up!"

Flash pulled the covers off of Sonic to reveal the speedster having bags under his eyes

"I don't get it, you had a whole night to sleep."

"Well I had whole night, but I wasn't really sleeping." Sonic told him with a yawn.

Sonic explained to Flash that ever since the whole Blueblood incident, the Blue Blur has spent his Saturday and Sunday patrolling the city and was trying to find Blueblood. These missions were Sonic's whole day and by the end of it no sign of the criminal.

"At the end of the day I'm getting nowhere." He said getting up but still feeling down. "Flash I know this is a shot in the dark right now, but you haven't seen Blueblood around?"

Hearing him say that caused Flash to get a little nervous, not only has he seen Blueblood, he also had a talk with him and the guy also gave Flash stuff. He could of told Sonic the truth and this whole thing could be over, but something inside of him stopped him from doing that.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I'm also stopping him because the plot demands it! XD

* * *

"No haven't seen him at all." Flash boldly stated. "Now come on we got school."

"Oh joy."

Sonic's unenthusiastic response made sense for the rest of the day that was coming for him. Once they arrived at school both could hear the rest of the student body gossip about how Rainbow Dash and Sonic just broke up.

"Only in high school is a breakup the biggest thing in the world." Sonic mumbled to himself.

Things got even worse when Sonic entered the classroom where the atmosphere was a bit more bitter. In the classroom Dash took a quick glare at him and quickly turned back to her own business.

"Well that was a noscope at me, at least things can't get any worse."

"Okay class time for your test." Cheerilee told her students. "I hoped you all study this weekend."

"Dang it."

After that class ended Sonic would stay in there for a while because the teacher wanted to talk about why he did so poorly on the test. Meanwhile the main six, Sunset included, were walking together in the hallway.

"So can we still talk to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Go ahead I don't care!" Dash snapped back.

"Dash you need to chill." Applejack jumped in.

"I am chill, you guys just need to back off!"

"Come on Dash remember the good times." Rarity trying to calm things down.

"He is putting all of those good times away!"

"Rainbow Dash it may seem selfish, but he is doing it to protect us." Twilight trying to defend Sonic's actions.

"Twi you don't understand, he said he can do this by himself, he doesn't want any of us around."

"Come on Dashie, you can't just go and destroy the OTP of the fans... although it is overused." Pinkie Pie getting a word in.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I know all of you missed that.

Pinkie Pie: I know I miss them and you!

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Get back in the story!

Pinkie Pie: Be up to date with the story!

TheAwesomeCoolJay:...Well played.

* * *

"I got nothing to say to that." Dash said confused.

"Look Rainbow I know things are a little messed up, but Sonic know's what he is doing." Sunset Shimmer trying to reason with her.

Dash took a minute to look at her and the rest of her friends for a minute and thought about what she was going to do next. In her mind there was only one thing that get her away from all of this.

"How's about I do you all a favor, somebody give me some tape, a pen, and a marker."

* * *

**Moments later**

* * *

After the talk with Cheerilee, Sonic was finally able to leave he noticed a bunch of people looking at the wall. Curious Sonic walked over to them.

"Hey guys watching paint dry?"

"No one answered him, but strangely some girls giggled when they left and some guys looked at Sonic with envy."

"What's the big de-what?" His response when he saw what was on the wall.

It was a piece of paper taped to the wall saying that Sonic was free and any girl could have him now.

"She didn't."

He look down and saw it was signed by Rainbow Dash.

"She did." Sonic said still can't believing this. "Well I have two battles now... This one might be tougher."

The End

* * *

Yes I am back. I hope this opener pleased all of you and if not well you can always suggest an episode in the next chapter. Once again it's to be back and trust we are going to produce good content for everybody. **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


End file.
